May I Have This Dance?
by DaylightFadingStars
Summary: What happens a year after the Girls of Spenser when an event throws everyone together? Rated T for some language.
1. Do This For Me

**A/N:** This came to me while I was re-watching re-runs of Gossip Girl. I hope you enjoy it and please review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

* * *

"Please tell me you aren't serious, Mom." Nicolette Emerson groaned into her cellphone as her roommate, Avery Butler, looked over at her.

"I'm very serious. This is a big deal Nicki," came her mother's reply through the ear piece of the phone.

"Fine."

"Your father and I have the perfect escort for you..."

"Step-father and no. If I am going to do this, I'll find my own escort _and_ dress." Her mother sighed into the phone.

"Fine."

"Bye Mom." Nicki closed her phone and groaned as she covered her head with a pillow from her bed.

"Problem?" Avery asked.

"My mom... she's asked or more to the point, _told_ me that I am going to be a débutante this year." Avery let forth an uncontrollable laugh as she took in what her best friend of six years was telling her. They had met the first day of junior high school when both girls, hopelessly lost, ran into their first period class a full ten minutes late.

"Shut up Avery."

"Funny, I never pictured you as a deb." Truer words were never spoken. Nicki was more the type to be in the shadows, perfectly content to go about her years at Spenser without having to do anything that would put an undo spotlight on her.

"Me either." Nicki sighed. "I need to find a dress and an escort. Who do you think would be willing to do this for me?"

"Bordy Becklin?"

"Would you be serious, please?"

"I am. Aaron Abbott?"

"He's dating Kira Snider."

"Who the hell would be suitable and single?"

"Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Though, I think for this particular event, Tyler would be the better escort." Nicki laughed softly.

"I would have to agree." Nicki opened her phone and sent a text Tyler. Avery's cellphone rang and she grabbed it from her nightstand. She looked at the screen and sighed deeply. Nicki looked up from her phone and to her best friend of the last six years.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she set her phone down on the bed.

"My mother. I bet ya even money that I'll be right up there with you for that debut." Nicki laughed as Avery opened her phone and put it to her ear. "Yeah, mom?"

"How are you doing, dear?" Avery knew the way her mother operated. Put on the niceties then hit her up for a favor.

"I'm doing fine mom. How's daddy?"

"He's doing just fine. The reason I'm calling is because I would like you to participate in this year's débutante ball here in Boston."

"Why?"

"Well, your father and I agree that is is important that you make a proper debut." Avery rolled her green eyes.

"Come on, Mom. When has daddy ever cared about the whole society thing?" Avery laughed softly.

"Alright, alright._ I_ would appreciate it if you would. I was made chairwoman of the Ladies Auxiliary and I think it would be appropriate if my daughter be debuted this year."

"Alright Mom." She rolled her eyes again, but let a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, Dear. Now, you'll need to come to Boston this Saturday. Meet me at the Little Dance Studio at 9am sharp. You know where that is right?" Avery grabbed a pen and a Post-It notepad from the nightstand.

"Yeah." She began writing on the paper.

"You'll meet your escort there and afterwards, we'll go and get your dress."

"Okay. I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Bye, Dear."

"Yeah, bye Mom." Avery closed her phone and set it down. "Told ya. She already has an escort for me and everything." Nicki laughed softly to herself as her phone began ringing. She picked it up and looked at the picture of Tyler on the screen before opening it and putting it to her ear. She smiled.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hey, what was so important?"

"Um, I need to talk to you about something. Can you come by my room later?"

"Well, I'm not busy now. I can come by if you aren't busy."

"Okay, that'll work."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few." She closed her phone and set it back on the bed.

"He'll be here in a few." Avery smiled.

"Maybe this'll be the thing to turn your crush on him into something more." Nicki looked over at her.

"What're you talking about?"

"Please. Nicki, it's obvious you like this guy. Maybe you should go for it."

"Ave, we're friends. We've known each other since we were 10 years old." Nicki and Tyler had become friends in grade school, when, in what he thought was a fit of genius, Reid chased Nicki around the playground with a squirming earthworm between his index finger and thumb, threatening to put it in her hair. Tyler had 'accidentally' tripped Reid when he ran by, allowing Nicki to get inside of the classroom to safety. Ever since then, Tyler had been the one to help her, when he could, if Reid turned his attention on her.

"So? You like him... he likes you..." Avery quickly covered her mouth as the words left her lips.

"Wait... what?"

"Oops..." Avery got up as did Nicki.

"Avery, what are you talking about?"

"Um, I was talking to Kate a few days ago and she kinda let it slip that Tyler has a thing for you." She smiled. "So, like I said, maybe this is the thing to get you two together." There was a knock at the door and both girls looked at it. "Um... are you going to get that?" Avery asked after a few seconds of silence and no movement. Nicki blinked and shook her head.

"Yeah." She walked over and opened the door. Tyler smiled. "Hey." Nicki smiled brightly and stepped aside. "C'mon in." He walked in and she closed the door.

"Hey Ave," he said softly as Avery smiled.

"Tyler." She grabbed her shoes. "Um... I'll be back in a bit." She winked at Nicki as she walked out and Nicki sat on her bed.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Um, I have a huge favor to ask."

"What?"

"My mom... she's..." Nicki cleared her throat. "Um... I need an escort to a débutante ball, would you please be mine? I'll owe you."

"I dunno." She raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm not gonna beg, Ty." He grinned.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No." Nicki smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"When is it?" Nicki squeed and got up. She hugged him tightly. Nicki loved the feeling of him in her arms and she quickly inhaled his scent. A combination of shampoo and a cologne she couldn't place, but she knew she would love to have that scent around her all the time.

"Thanks so much." They looked at each other and she cleared her throat as she felt the heat in her face and ears from an embarrassed blush that had overcome her in that single moment with that look. "Um... it's in three weeks."

"Is there anything I need to do?" Nicki moved away from him.

"Aside from a tux and everything to match my dress..." She paused. "Um... ballroom dance lessons." She cringed a little as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh _come on_, Nicki."

"It'll be fun Ty. I promise."

"Anyone _except_ you and I wouldn't be doing this." He smiled and she hugged him again.

"I really do appreciate this, Tyler."

"When do we start?"

"Um, Saturday. There's a place called the Little Dance Studio in Boston."

"Need a lift?"

"No. Me and Ave are carpooling it." She smiled and Tyler's cellphone rang. He pulled it from his jeans pocket and looked at the screen.

"I better get this." He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. "'Sup Reid?" Nicki rolled her brown eyes.

"So, what did she want?" Reid asked.

"Um... I'll talk to you when I get back. I'll be done here in a few."

"Alright." He closed his phone and looked at her.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay. Um... you need to be there at 9 sharp, Saturday morning."

"Alright." She walked over and opened the door. He smiled as he walked over.

"Thanks again, Ty."

"No problem... I think." Nicki laughed softly as Tyler walked out. She closed the door and walked over to her bed. Avery walked in with a smile on her face.

"So? How'd it go?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

"Fine. He agreed to be my escort."

"So, what are you going to do for a dress?"

"We have to go to Boston on Saturday, so I figured I could look for a dress then."

"What kind of dress does one wear to something like this?" Avery laid back on her bed and looked at Nicki.

"Ball gown... evening gown... white."

"Ball gown?" Avery raised one of her tweezed eyebrows.

"Yep. Big, pouffy... not gonna do it." The two girls laughed. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"Uh, down the hall to Crystal's, but she wasn't there, so I waited in the hallway until he left." She smiled and Nicki laid back.


	2. Say It Ain't So

**A/N:** This chapter came out a bit longer than I had planned, so I decided to break it up into two. / Thanks for the review and the alerts. :) Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

* * *

Two days later, Nicki and Avery headed into Boston to begin their preparations for their debuts.

"So, you have no idea who your mother got you for an escort to the ball?" Nicki asked as she glanced at Avery.

"Nope. With her taste it would be someone that is comparable to Simon Fisk. Thick glasses, braces and everything."

"I wonder if he would have a decorative pocket protector for the occasion." They laughed as they raced down the highway.

"How did you get out of having an escort picked for you?"

"If I was going to do this, there was no way in hell I was going to let my mother decide who I was to spend a good portion of the night with. I think I am capable of finding a suitable escort on my own. So when you and Simon are dancing across the floor, I'll feel for you while I am dancing with Tyler." Avery rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She reached over and turned up the radio.

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled into Boston and Nicki's phone rang. She grabbed it from the cup-holder and looked at the screen. She groaned as she opened it and put it to her ear.

"Hey Mom," she said.

"Where are you?" she asked impatiently.

"Um... Ave and I just got into town. We'll be there in like five minutes."

"Who is this boy you got for an escort?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll meet him soon enough. Bye Mom."

"Wait..." She closed her phone and smiled at Avery.

"I swear... she is going to drive me out of my fucking _mind_ about this." Avery laughed softly.

"Are you going to join me and my mom in the hunt for a dress?"

"Yeah, I can. I have no clue what kind of dress I want. I just know that I am not going to do the whole ball gown, princess thing. Maybe something sleek, form-fitting."

"Same here."

They pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio and got out of the car. Nicki's eyes narrowed when she saw Reid standing with Tyler.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?" Avery asked.

"Hell if I know, but he better stay away from me." They walked over and Nicki smiled at Tyler.

"Good morning, ladies," Tyler said.

"Morning, Ty," Nicki said. Avery just smiled. "What the hell are you doing here Reid?"

"Um, I got roped into this thing by my parents." He grinned.

"Great. So now we're stuck with your smug ass for this. Lovely, just fucking lovely." Reid smirked.

"Awww, are you still mad about the rat in the box of chocolates a couple years back?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, it's the whole spy cam in my dorm room, live website thing that I am still pissed about."

"Well, you know, the Girls of Spenser was really popular last year," he said with a grin plastered on his face.

"You little fu..." Nicki began as she made a move to injure Reid... badly. Tyler grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Um..." Tyler began nervously, "We'll see you inside." Nicki and Avery walked into the building and went upstairs to the studio. They surveyed all the young men and women that were practicing moves in the open space.

"I _cannot believe_ we let our parents talk us into this," Nicki said.

"No, no... Our _mothers_ not our parents. I don't know about you, but I know my dad could care less if I was presented or not."

"You know... to be honest, I have no clue if my step-father really cares about all this." Tyler and Reid walked in. Nicki smiled at Tyler when he looked up at her.

"Um, incoming... Your mom," Avery said as she smiled at the woman hurrying over to the two girls.

"Darling," she said as she hugged Nicki.

"Mom."

"How is your father?"

"He's fine, Mom. Busy, as always, with work, but fine all the same." The woman looked at Avery.

"Avery." Avery smiled.

"Mrs. Taylor." Nicki's mom smiled.

"How many times have I told you to call me Diane?"

"Sorry, Diane. Um, do you know where my mother is?"

"Yes. She's over there by the window talking to Meredith Garwin." Avery looked at Nicki.

"Oh no. No no no... Please _God_ no."

"What?" Nicki asked.

"Um, I'll be back. I need to use the restroom." Avery walked away and Nicki looked at her mom and shrugged.

"What was that all about?" Diane asked.

"No clue, Mom."

"So, who is this boy who is supposed to be escorting you?" Nicki turned and smiled at Tyler as she waved him over. He walked over and smiled at Diane.

"Mom, this is Tyler Simms. Ty, this is my mother, Diane Taylor." Tyler smiled and shook her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said. Diane smiled.

"You too. Simms... Do I know your parents?"

"I... don't think so." Tyler looked at Nicki.

"C'mon." Nicki grabbed Tyler's hand gently and they walked away.

A few minutes later, Avery walked up to Nicki and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You okay, Ave?" Nicki asked.

"Yeah. Um, come with me to talk to my mom, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Nicki looked at Tyler. "I'll be back, okay?" He smiled.

"Take your time." Nicki and Avery walked over to Avery's mother and Mrs. Garwin and smiled.

"Mom," Avery said softly. She turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Avery." They hugged. "How was the drive in?"

"Uh, fine. Nicki drove." Nicki smiled as the woman looked at her.

"Nicolette. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Butler. You?"

"I'm well. Please call me Audra." Nicki smiled.

"So, who did you get as my escort to the ball, Mom?" Avery asked.

"Oh, you remember, Meredith Garwin, don't you?" Avery looked to the blonde woman standing nearby.

"Yeah," Avery said slowly.

"She has a son that is your age. His name is Reid." Nicki saw the color drain from Avery's face as the words began leaving her mother's lips. "He's a student at Spenser as well. We thought that he would be the perfect escort for you to the ball." At that moment, Reid walked up and smiled at his mother.

"Mom," he said. She hugged him.

"Reid, darling. Do you know Avery?" He looked at Avery and smiled.

"Yeah. We're in school together."

"Unfortunately," Avery said under her breath as her mother looked at her.

"What was that?" Audra asked her. Avery looked up.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Avery looked down at her feet.

"Well, we'll let you two get started with the lesson." Audra said.

"I'm gonna... go get Tyler," Nicki said before hurrying away. Avery and Reid walked over to the group and Avery glared at him.

"What?" he asked with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"How the hell do I get stuck with you as my escort?"

"Oh, it's not gonna be that bad."

"_Rrrrrrrright_. Reid, everything involving you turns into a disaster. Not to mention the fact that you completely violated me and another 14 girls in school with your little website thing. You just don't rate really high on the 'things that are not going to be bad' list." Reid raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"I'll tell you what... I'll be on my best behavior during the next few weeks. I'll make you change your perception of me." Avery rolled her eyes as he took her in his arms.

"I seriously doubt that." They began dancing. Reid laughed softly and Avery thought she saw a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Alright. We'll see, Ave. We'll see."

Tyler looked over at Avery and Reid, then back to Nicki.

"What's the deal over there?" he asked. Nicki looked over.

"Oh, um, Reid is Ave's escort to the ball." Tyler snickered.

"You aren't serious."

"Very. Seems that her mom and his mom are friends."

"This should be damned interesting."

"Why do you say that?" He smirked.

"Come on... Reid Garwin at a formal affair?"

"Ty, you and he are best friends. How do you have such little faith in him?"

"It's not having little faith in him... It's having been friends with him for the last few years and knowing him really well."

"If you say so." Tyler slowly wrapped his arms around Nicki's waist and they began dancing along with everyone else.


	3. Not That Bad

**A/N:** This chapter really was longer than I expected. Oh well. / I hope you enjoy it and please review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters.

* * *

Avery, Nicki, Tyler and Reid stood outside in the parking lot after their dance lesson.

"Are you guys heading back to Ipswich now?" Tyler asked.

"No. My mom and I are going shopping for my dress, Nic's tagging along," Avery said.

"Shouldn't you be shopping for your dress with your mom, Nicki?" Reid asked.

"In a normal world, yes, however, since my mother lives in a fucking fantasy world, I am going with Ave and her mom." The two boys laughed.

"Awww, your mom doesn't seem that bad," Tyler said.

"Yeah, you only had to spend all of what? Five minutes with her today? Try having to live with her." Nicki's and Avery's mothers walked out of the building and over to the small group that was lost in their own conversation.

"Audra tells me that you are going dress shopping with she and Avery," Diane said. Nicki looked at her mother and smiled a little.

"Well, I thought you might be busy with other things this afternoon, so I didn't want to bother you with something trivial like a dress. Besides, I am perfectly capable of picking out a suitable dress."

"Well, I don't doubt that dear, but I would still like to have some _say_ in what you decide on. Your appearance at this ball reflects on me just as much as it does you, you know that." Nicki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, mom, but no princess-y, pouffy dresses." Diane smiled.

"It's all up to you dear."

"I'm sure. That's what you said about my 8th grade graduation party dress." Avery, Reid and Tyler began laughing as the memory of the fiasco that was her dress came to their minds. The dress was beautiful, Nicki had to give her mother credit for that, however, as party dresses went, it certainly wasn't a dream to wear. Miles of material and a hoop skirt. The dress ended up over the teenager's head when she made her first attempt to sit down to the dinner her mother had planned. "Shut up, guys." Nicki blushed deep scarlet as her friends continued to laugh at her expense.

"I promise, nothing except an honest opinion on your dress. Nothing else." Diane smiled.

"Well, we'll see you at the dress shop in a few minutes then, girls." Audra said.

"Bye, Mom," Avery said. The two mothers walked away and Nicki sighed.

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Not really. Seems like I had so much more freedom when I first started Spenser and this year, she has totally put me in a little box. Keeping me busy with stuff I don't really need or for that matter want to do."

"Your mother does seem kinda like a boner killer," Reid said. Avery and Nicki's mouths fell open with a gasp. "What?" He held his hands out at his side with a look of seriousness.

"That was a little harsh, Reid," Tyler said.

"Man, ever since she and Nic's dad got divorced, she's been totally different."

"Reid's got a point. God, I hope I never have to admit something like that again," Nicki began, "Ever since she moved from Ipswich to Boston and married _Xavier,_ she's a totally different person. Before, she would have never given this debut shit another thought, but now it's all about appearances and how I reflect on her and all that other nonsense." Nicki sighed again. "Ave, we should get going." Avery nodded.

"We'll see ya later guys," Avery said as the two girls started walking away.

"This may turn out to be more fun than I thought," Reid said as he and Tyler walked over to Tyler's Hummer.

"You knew that you would be escorting Avery before we even got here, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Reid grinned sheepishly. "My mom told me when I talked to her yesterday about this."

"Why did you agree to do it then?" Reid smirked.

"I would be a fool not to. Avery is single this year and she's hot." Tyler rolled his eyes as he climbed up into the car.

"So, you're going to use this as a way to get with her?" Reid sat in the passenger's seat and closed the car door as Tyler closed his and started the huge SUV.

"Why not? We're more or less forced to be together for the next few weeks, why not use the Garwin charm on her and see what happens?" Tyler snickered.

"Yeah, okay, _Garwin charm_. One wrong word and she is going to castrate you, man. No girl at Spenser trusts you after that stunt you pulled last year." Reid looked at his best friend.

"Don't you mean that _we_ pulled?" Tyler ran his hand through this hair and sighed.

"Yeah, don't remind me." He put the car into gear and they left for home.

* * *

Nicki and Avery walked into their room later that afternoon. Both girls threw their coats and purses on their respective desks and sat on their beds.

"Ave, can your mom be anymore anal about that color of your dress?" Nicki asked with a giggle.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe the fact that she continually interrupted the poor salesgirl when she called the color silver." Nicki laughed. "'No, it's not silver, it's pewter.'" Avery laughed.

"Well, you know how my mother is about the details. What about your mom trying to subtly suggest that huge meringue of a dress for you to wear? You wouldn't make it out of the damned car in that thing."

"My mom has ideas how she wants this whole thing to be. I give her that much. Least she was approving of the dress I decided on though." Avery laughed.

"Yeah, although, she slipped in the 'are you sure you don't want this one' remark about the meringue-looking dress as we were leaving the store." Nicki sighed and let a small laugh escape her lips. She looked over at her friend.

"Wanna go out?"

"Sure... the usual? Nicky's?"

"Yep, where else is there to go in this town except fucking Starbucks?" Avery sat up.

"Ah yes, Starbucks, there is one on every corner here. What the hell is up with that anyway? As if one isn't enough for this tiny ass town." Both girls laughed.

"Oh come on Ave, you can never have enough Starbucks stores." They both laughed again as Nicki got up.

"Right. There's only like 13,000 people living here. Thirteen thousand people do _not_ need three Starbucks stores. Be real Nic." They grabbed their coats and purses and headed out of the door.

* * *

Tyler and Reid walked into Nicky's and gravitated to their usual pool table. Tyler racked the balls while Reid grabbed a cue.

"So, what are you going to do when Avery completely shoots you down when you ask her for a date?" Tyler asked as he laughed softly.

"Why do you assume that she will say no? She might take pity on me and say yes."

"Appropriate words there, 'take pity'." Tyler laughed a little louder. "Seriously though, Reid. Four years you have antagonized her and her best friend, why do you think that she would go out with you? Not to mention the fact that, just like every other girl at Spenser, she knows your track record with girls. Ave doesn't strike me as the type of girl to be okay with a one night stand."

"Who says that it will be a one night thing?" Tyler stood up straight and looked at the blonde leaning over the table lining up his shot.

"Wait... You like her?"

"What if I do? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I guarantee you, you have a hell of an uphill climb to get her to trust you. You know that right?"

"I know... Can we just play, please? I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Sure." Reid pulled the cue back and slid it forward knocking the cue ball into the others scattering them every which way.

Nicki and Avery walked in and saw a table free. They walked over, engrossed in their conversation as they walked by the pool tables. They got to the table and took their coats off. They sat down and looked around the building that was bustling with both students and residents alike.

"How the hell could my mother get Reid Garwin for an escort for me?" Avery said suddenly as she spotted him at the pool tables. Nicki smiled softly.

"I wondered when you were going to say something."

"I didn't even know that she and Reid's mother were friends. How the hell do I have that kind of luck?" Nicki reached over and patted her friend's hand.

"You're just special like that I guess Ave." Nicki held back the laugh that threatened to come exploding out.

"Shut up. Just because you got Tyler Simms, shy, quiet, unassuming, for your escort, don't mock me with fake sympathy."

"Fine, I won't." Nicki snickered before bursting out with a full-on laugh. "Well, if Reid is going to be true to form, Ave, the ball should be interesting, to say the least."

"I hate you right now, you know that?" Avery narrowed her eyes at her laughing friend. Nicki got up from the table.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go get a soda. You want one?"

"No, I'm cool." Nicki walked over to the bar and smiled as the big, bald bartender walked over.

"Hey Nicky," she said.

"How ya doin', Nic?" He smiled at her.

"Fine, fine. Um, can I get a 7up, please?" He grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and soda.

"That'll be 1.50." Nicki pulled the money from her pocket and set it on the counter as he set her glass down.

"Thanks." She smiled as she turned. Tyler looked up and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and walked away.

"The girls are here," Tyler said as he nudged Reid. They looked over and smiled when they spotted Nicki sitting down across from Avery. Tyler laid his pool cue down and walked over to the jukebox that sat against a wall and usually remained silent. He pulled a quarter from his pocket and dropped it into the machine. He selected a song and as soon as it started he walked over to Nicki and Avery. The girls looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to dance, Nic?" he asked softly. She smiled and got up.

"Sure." They walked away and Avery rolled her eyes as Reid made his way over to her.

"Fuck... I have the worst luck," she said softly to herself. He stopped in front of her and smiled. 'Damn, he looks kinda cute right now.' Avery thought to herself, before quickly mentally slapping herself.

"Hey, Ave, do you, um... play pool?" Reid asked, slightly nervously, which Avery thought was strange, but at the same time very cute and endearing. She smiled at how out of character he seemed to be.

"Not well. Why?"

"Do you wanna play a game while they dance?"

"Sure. Beats sitting here bored by myself." She smiled as she got up and they walked over to one of the free tables. "How did your mother get you to do this whole deb escort thing?" she asked as she picked up a cue and Reid racked the balls.

"Honestly?" She smirked.

"No, lie to me."

"She asked." Avery raised an eyebrow as Reid grabbed a pool cue. "You break."

"That's it? She asked." Avery leaned over the pool table and pulled back the cue. She slid it forward and the cue ball barely hit anything.

"Yeah. Well, that and I didn't really have anything else to do. Besides, it seemed kinda interesting when she was telling me about it." He smiled at her. "You really suck at pool, you know that?"

"I told you I didn't play well. I wouldn't have thought of you as the type to get all into the whole deb thing."

"There's more to me than everyone believes there is." Avery looked into his blue eyes and saw a bit of sincerity there. She smiled.

"So, what else is there to you then Reid Garwin?" He smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Avery smiled a little.

"Should I be scared?" Reid raises an eyebrow as he laughed softly.

"Um... I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"You are such a tease."

"Now, _that_, is something that I never thought I would ever hear a girl say when referring to me." Avery laughed. Nicki looked over and smiled. Tyler looked down at her.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Avery looks like she is actually having a good time with Reid." Tyler looked over to the pool table where the two were playing and laughing.

"Why wouldn't she? He's not as bad as everyone would like to make him out to be." Nicki looked at Tyler in disbelief. "What?"

"Are we talking about the same Reid Garwin that put up a website that _'spied'_ on some of the girls at school? The same one that thought it was funny to give me a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day during sophomore year... a box, may I remind you that had a huge, kitten sized _**dead**_ rat in it along with the chocolates. The same one that put a family of squirrels in my fucking locker during freshmen year because I refused to go to the Winter Formal with him. Oh, and let's not forget sophomore year when he spiked Ave's shampoo with orange hair dye. I believe she had to go through the next couple of days with people calling her 'Bozo' because of that one. No, Ty, he's not that bad at all. Not at all." Tyler smiled.

"See, I knew you would see it my way." Nicki scoffed.

"You're lucky you are my escort for the ball or I probably wouldn't speak to you ever again." She smiled as he leaned close to her ear.

"You couldn't stay away from me if you tried," he whispered softly. Nicki looked into his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you." Tyler smiled.

"You can be so stubborn, you know that?" Nicki smiled proudly.

"Damn straight and I am damn proud of it too." They laughed as the song ended.

* * *

Reid and Tyler walked Nicki and Avery out to Nicki's car a couple hours later. They all stood next to the trunk of the car, talking.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"Um... yeah, Ave and I have to come into town to do some laundry, why?" Reid looked at Avery.

"Didn't you have a coat when you came in earlier?" he asked.

"Oh damn. I must've left it inside. I'll be right back," she said as she turned to go back inside.

"I'll go with you," Reid said as he followed her back inside.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Tyler asked and Nicki smiled.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Great. Um, we can meet in the entrance hall of the dorms at five if that is okay with you."

"Sure, that's fine with me." Tyler smiled.

"Great."


	4. See You In Your Dreams

**A/N: **I have a chapter or two already written, but I have hit a bit of a block as to segue into other things I have planned for this fic. I'll figure it out eventually. :) Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them. :) Please continue to review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters. I do not own Happy Bunny (though I so wish I did) nor do I own anything else that is readily recognizable in here. :)

* * *

Avery and Reid walked over to the table that the girls has been sitting at most of the night and saw her coat still slung over the back of the chair that had remained empty the entire time they were there. Avery reached over for her coat.

"Why is it just you and Tyler out tonight? Usually it's you two, Caleb and Pogue," Avery said as her fingers slipped around the black wool of her coat.

"Caleb had a date with Sarah and Pogue had something or other to do with his bike." Avery laughed softly.

"I am beginning to think that he loves that damned Ducati more than he loves Kate."

"You wouldn't be alone in that thought. The three of us have been wondering that for awhile as well." They both smiled as she stood up.

"Ya know, Garwin, I have to say that you have been rather nice... tame even, tonight." He smiled and raised an eyebrow as if expecting her to go on. "What?"

"That's it?" Avery grinned a little.

"What do you mean?" He laughed softly.

"Admit it... you had fun with me." Avery looked around the still very crowded building as if she was waiting for someone to jump out and yell that she had just been Punk'd. She smiled as her green eyes landed back on the handsome, smiling blonde in front of her.

"Alright, I had fun tonight." He made a motion with his hand as if to say 'Go on.' Avery rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I had fun _with you_ tonight, Reid." He smiled in satisfaction.

"See now, was that so hard to say?" Avery looked at the ceiling then at him.

"You have no idea how hard that was to say. I thought my head was going to explode as the words left my lips." He smirked.

"Man, you are such a smart ass."

"Yep, I have my moments, just like a certain someone I know." Reid feigned shock.

"Moi? I'm _never_ a smart ass." Avery laughed and stepped away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Moving out of the way so when the lightning comes to strike you down, I don't become collateral damage." Reid laughed out loud and Avery thought that it was something that she wouldn't mind hearing more of and a lot more often. She mentally slapped herself again as he looked at her. "Um... I think we should be getting back out there before our rides leave us here."

"Alright. After you." Avery started walking away. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Reid.

"Stop looking at my ass, Garwin." Reid looked up and smiled at her innocently.

"I would do no such thing. I am a gentleman." Avery's light-brown hair swung back over her shoulder as she turned her head back around.

They walked out and Nicki and Tyler looked over.

"What the hell were you doing in there? Making her a whole new coat?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, because I have the power to make her one out of empty beer cans and bottles," Reid said as he looked at Tyler with his trademark smirk. Tyler looked at Nicki and smiled.

"I'll see you later," he said softly as he grabbed her hands. "Tomorrow night. Five in the entrance hall," he said loud enough so that only she heard what he had said and Nicki smiled.

"I'll be there." He dropped her hands.

"See ya Ave," he said as he looked at her.

"Bye, Ty," came her reply. He started walking to his Hummer and Reid looked at Avery.

"I'll... um, see you later then," he said with a small smile.

"Take it easy, Reid." He looked at Nicki.

"See ya later, Nic." She waved at him with a smirk and unlocked her car. She got into the driver's seat and closed the door. She stuck the key in the ignition and started the car as Avery climbed into the passenger's seat beside her.

"Well, that was kinda rude," Avery said as she slid the seatbelt across her body and snapped it closed.

"Really? I think I was rather civil."

"Civil? Yeah, okay Nic." Nicki put her car in gear and pulled out onto the road and headed back to campus.

* * *

Reid looked at Tyler as they headed back to campus. Tyler looked over for a minute at his best friend.

"_Yes_?_" _he asked sarcastically.

"Nothing." Tyler raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"Then why are you looking at me like I am the last hamburger on Earth and you are starving?"

"I'm not. Paranoid much there, Baby Boy." Tyler sighed deeply as his smile faded.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Maybe not, but you are still the youngest of us by almost a year." He nudged Tyler's arm lightly. "Did you ask Nic out?" Reid smiled and raised his eyebrows in expectation of the answer.

"Yeah. I'm going to take her to dinner tomorrow night." Tyler smiled again and glanced at Reid. "What really took you and Avery so long when you went back inside?" Reid slipped the beenie from his head and looked at it.

"Nothing. We were just talking for a bit."

"You both looked like you were having a damn good time with each other tonight." Reid smiled as he looked up and over at Tyler.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool."

"It took you this long to figure that out, huh?" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Tyler."

* * *

The next morning, Avery woke up as Nicki walked into their room holding her shower caddie with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She groaned softly.

"What time is it?" she asked as she sat up. She grabbed a scrunchie from her nightstand and pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. Nicki set her shower caddie on her desk and looked at her clock.

"Um, nine-thirty." Avery threw back her blankets and sheet before getting out of the bed. She slipped her Happy Bunny slippers on her feet and shuffled to the bathroom that the girls shared. She closed the door and Nicki sat on her bed. She unwrapped the towel on her head and began to dry her dark-brown hair. Avery opened the bathroom door and turned back to the sink in the bathroom. She turned the water on and grabbed her toothbrush. Nicki looked over at her friend.

"You must have been having some dream last night, Ave." Avery squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush and ran it under the water.

"Why do you say that?" She stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing her teeth.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, tossing and turning. I think I even heard you laugh a time or two." A blush crept into Avery's cheeks as she looked in the mirror. "You wanna tell me about it?" Avery spit the foam in her mouth into the sink and rinsed her toothbrush.

"Not really." She grabbed her mouthwash and took a big swig. She swished the cinnamon flavored liquid around in her mouth before spitting it into the sink and turning the faucet off. She pulled her towel from the rack and wiped her mouth as she walked into the room. Nicki smiled a little.

"Um... You were calling out Reid's name too." Avery groaned and sat on her bed. "Something you want to tell me?"

"No. It was just a dream. Who the hell knows why we dream what we do?" She got up and grabbed her fuzzy, pink bathrobe from her desk chair. She grabbed her shower caddie. "I'll be back in a few." Avery walked out and Nicki smiled to herself.

Avery walked into the room with a towel on her head, twenty minutes later. She sighed as she set her shower caddie on her desk. She sat on her bed and looked at Nicki who was sliding a thin red headband on her head.

"Did I mention how annoying freshmen are every year?" she asked as Nicki looked over at her and laughed.

"Only every year since we were sophomores. Did you forget that we used to be those annoying freshmen, Ave?" Avery eyed Nicki as she got up and grabbed some undies from her trunk at the end of her bed.

"It's fucking December and the freshmen girls are _still_ whining about the open showers. Were we ever that self-conscious about showering?" Avery slipped her panties on under her robe and sat on her bed.

"Do you remember Kiana McEwan?" A look of remembrance crossed Avery's face and she smiled a little.

"Oh yeah. Spenser's own living Barbie. You know, I'm still convinced she only graduated because her family paid someone." Nicki laughed as she got up and started to put her dirty clothes in big dufflebags.

"I heard from one of the other girls yesterday that she's supposed to be at the ball." Avery looked up in confusion.

"Why? That girl has gone way past the age of being a deb, not to mention, I thought she married some rich guy and is living in New York." Nicki shrugged.

"It may have been idol gossip, but it's what I heard." Avery grabbed the rest of her clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tyler sat on his bed looking at the screen of his laptop when Reid woke up with a smile on his face. He sighed happily as Tyler looked over at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked as his friend sat up. Reid stretched and stood up. He ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Better than well." Tyler raised an eyebrow as Reid walked to the bathroom, scratching his ass cheek over his boxers the entire way across the room.

"Wanna tell me why you were using last night?" Reid turned in the bathroom doorway and smiled. He closed the door. "Or not," Tyler said quietly as he looked back down at his laptop. "If I know, then Caleb and Pogue are going to know too, Reid. You know that," he said loud enough so Reid could hear him through the bathroom door.

"Mind your own damned business, Ty." Reid said loudly through the door.

"I just don't want to see you and Caleb come to blows again like you did back in September is all. We need to stick together, not be at each other's throats." Reid opened the door and looked at his friend as he walked to his bed. "What were you doing?" Reid sat on his bed and looked at Tyler who raised his blue eyes to meet his friend's.

"I saw Avery in her dreams." A look of disbelief came across Tyler's face.

"Reid, you know what can come from invading someone's dreams. Did the whole incident with Chase not teach you that at least?" Reid got up angrily.

"Tyler, I don't need you to start being a pussy like Caleb. I know what I'm doing." Tyler closed his laptop and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He looked at Reid.

"You may _think_ you know what you're doing, but..." Reid threw on a pair of jeans he found on the floor and a shirt. He grabbed his cellphone from his desk and slipped it into his pocket.

"Tyler, mind your own fucking business." He grabbed some shoes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tyler sighed and got up. He grabbed some clothes and sniffed them. Satisfied that they were 'clean enough', he slipped them on and grabbed his shoes and cellphone. He ran out the door after Reid.

* * *

Nicki and Avery sat on a couple of the folding tables at the laundromat while they waited for their loads to wash.

"Any idea where you and Tyler are going tonight?" Avery asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Nope. All he said was dinner, he didn't say where." Avery looked sideways at her friend.

"Don't you think you should _maybe_ call and ask him so you know how to dress at least?"

"I suppose I could do that."

"Dur..." Nicki pulled her cellphone from her pocket and opened it as Avery pulled a deck of cards from her purse. Nicki dialed Tyler's cell number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Tyler answered sounding a little upset.

"Hi. Um... am I bothering you?"

"No. I'm sorry. Just having an argument with Reid." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised," she said softly. "I don't want to keep you, but um, where the hell are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise." She heard him smiling on the other end.

"How the hell do I dress for surprise Tyler?" She heard him laugh into the phone.

"Dress warm. Um, jeans and a sweater are fine." Nicki smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She closed her phone and stuck it back in her pocket.

"What'd he say?"

"Dress warm."

"Could he vague that up a _bit_ more?" Nicki laughed as Avery began shuffling her cards. "Wanna play War?" Nicki scrunched her nose up.

"Gin?"

"Spades?"

"Hearts?"

"Slapjack," they said in unison with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Tyler caught up to Reid in the entrance hall of the dorms. He took a deep breath as he saw Reid sit on one of the couches. He walked over slowly and sat next to his friend.

"Was the jog down the stairs really necessary if you were just going to sit down here? Or was it just for dramatic effect? Either way, you look like an ass," Tyler said as he tried to catch his breath. Reid looked over at him.

"No one told you to follow me."

"We're friends. That's what friends do. You know what they say..." Reid looked at him with a eyebrow raised. "A good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying, 'Damn, we fucked up'." Reid laughed.

"True... Look, I'll deal with Caleb, if it comes up. In the meantime, don't worry about me. I know what I am doing and I am not interfering in her dreams. I'm just visiting, that's all." Tyler gave him a look of skepticism.

"And the day that I believe you wouldn't try to take advantage of a girl via her subconscious is the day that you actually get an 'A' in any course besides Phys Ed." Tyler smiled as his friend punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I got an 'A' in my classes before." Tyler smirked and looked at the floor.

"I'm talking about on your own, not because we broke into the school's computer system to change your grade. You know that." He looked up and met Reid's eyes.

"Yeah, I know." They were quiet for a minute.

"Do you really like her or is she just another notch in your belt?" Reid took a deep breath and sat back against the cold leather of the couch.

"I don't know what I feel for her to be totally honest. We've all been friends for so long and I never looked at her as much more than that, but now... I think I am starting to see her in a totally different light." Tyler smiled.

"You're my best friend, but I am going to say this... Don't hurt her." Reid smiled.

"I don't plan to. What about you and Nicki?"

"What about us?"

"How do you feel about her?" Tyler smiled shyly.

"I like her. I have for awhile now."

"And you just now decided to say something to her?"

"Well, I figured that the whole ball thing would be a good way to get closer to her. I would have said something eventually." Tyler shrugged. "Are we planning on staying down here much longer? It's fucking cold." Reid got up.

"Nah, let's go get something to eat." Tyler got up and the two boys headed out to the dining hall.

* * *

For those that may not know, Slapjack is a card game where you deal out the entire deck to all those playing then one by one you flip cards over into a pile and when when a jack comes up, you slap your hand on it. Whoever has their hand on the jack on top of the pile wins that pile and the game continues until one person has the whole deck of cards. :)


	5. Underneath The Stars

**A/N:** So, I decided to put up another chapter already. :) A little romance, a little not so much romance. I hope you like it. :) Thank you again for the reviews! Please review again!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original charaters.

Oh! This chapter was inspired by the song Underneath the Stars by Mariah Carey:

One summer night  
We ran away for a while  
Laughing, we hurried beneath the sky  
To an obscure place to hide  
That no one could find

And we drifted to another state of mind  
And imagined I was yours and you were mine  
As we lay upon the grass  
There in the dark  
Underneath the stars  
Young love  
Underneath the stars

Weak in the knees  
Wrapped in the warm gentle breeze  
So shy, a bundle of butterflies  
Flush with heat of desire  
On a natural high

As we drifted to another place in time  
And the feeling was so heady and sublime  
As I lost my heart to you  
There in the dark  
Underneath the stars  
Young love

Beautiful and bittersweetly  
You were fading into me  
And I was gently fading into you  
But the time went sailing by  
Reluctantly we said goodbye  
And left our secret place so far behind  
And I lay in bed all night  
And I was drifting

And I was yours  
And you were my own  
My own baby  
As we lay  
As we  
Lay underneath the stars

* * *

Nicki stood in the bathroom fluffing her hair while Avery sat on her bed reading a book.

"What are you reading, Ave?" Nicki asked as she grabbed her lip gloss.

"Um... a book for my Lit class." Nicki shut off the bathroom light and walked out. She looked at the cover of the book and grimaced.

"Cormac McCarthy? You're going to spend the night reading _that_?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"I dunno... Wouldn't something like Sherrilyn Kenyon be better reading for an evening alone?" Nicki smiled as she sat on her bed. She grabbed her shoes and looked up at Avery, who had closed the book and was smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose a book filled with hunky guys and mindless sex would be better reading for an evening in, but, I am kinda behind in Clayton's class. You look nice." Nicki smiled as she put her shoes on and tied them.

"Thanks. Why don't you call Melanie or Crystal?"

"Honestly, I am kinda looking forward to a little quiet time. I love you as a roommate and I am glad that after four years we are finally able to room together, but there does come a time when one needs alone time. A time to reflect..." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. Don't start with that reflect crap. You do that every year on your birthday, the same 'We should reflect on what we have done the past year... make the next one better' speech." They laughed. "Just admit it, you are going to be dancing around to old Britney Spears Cd's in your underwear after I leave."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Christina Aguilera." Nicki laughed as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on. She grabbed her purse and smiled.

"Have a good night alone, Ave," she said as she opened the door.

"You have fun too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Nicki smirked.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination." Avery laughed as Nicki walked out and closed the door. She made her way through the hall that was crowded with students to the door that led to the stairs. She found that as she got closer to the first floor of the building, she was taking the stairs two at a time in her excitement of her date with Tyler. She pushed open the heavy metal door and walked into the entrance hall. Tyler smiled when he saw her walking around the corner. Nicki glanced up at him and a smile slowly spread across her face when she saw Tyler standing there holding a bunch of daisies. She stopped in front of him and he handed her the white flowers with yellow centers.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You're welcome. I remember you telling me how much you like them." They smiled at each other again.

"So, where are we going?" Tyler grinned mischievously.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black bandanna. Nicki looked at the cloth in his hand and then into his eyes.

"What's that for?" The words came out as more of a squeak than her actual voice.

"Just to cover your eyes." Tyler moved behind the girl and gently covered her eyes. He tied the cloth firm, but not too tight and smiled. "Is that okay?"

"With the exception that I can't see shit, yeah." Tyler took her hand and they began walking to the front doors.

"Please don't let me fall down the stairs or some stupid shit like that." Tyler laughed softly next to her.

"Do you honestly think that I would do something like that?"

"I'd like to think you wouldn't, but then again, you _are_ best friends with Reid Garwin." She smiled and he laughed.

"Come on, we're wasting time." He took her hand and they walked outside. Tyler led her to his Hummer and he unlocked the passenger's door. "Step up into the car." He took hold of her arm and helped her up and into the car. She felt him in front of her and she could smell his cologne as he grabbed the seatbelt. As he lightly brushed her body while pulling the seat belt across her, she felt like butterflies has invaded every part of her body. He inhaled her perfume and smiled as his lips hovered closely to hers. He swallowed hard as he clicked the seatbelt across her. He got out of the car and went around to the driver's side.

"I _so_ hope that you don't get stopped by a cop thinking you are kidnapping someone," Nicki said with a smile on her face. Tyler laughed softly as he closed the door.

"Well, if they do, you'll verify that I'm not, right?" Nicki remained quiet as Tyler looked at her. "Right?" Nicki slowly smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I could." He started the car and put it into gear.

* * *

Avery sat on the window seat in their room reading her book when there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she put the book down and walked across the room. She opened the door and Reid smiled at her.

"Um..." she began as she looked out the door and down the hall, both ways, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes drifted back to the man standing before her.

"Bored."

"Why not go out with Caleb or Pogue?"

"They're out on a double date with Kate and Sarah." Avery sighed.

"Fine. Come in." She stepped aside and he walked in. She closed the door and walked back over to the window seat. She sat down and picked up her book as Reid sat on her bed.

"What're you reading?"

"Book for Lit class."

"Who do you have for Lit?"

"Um, Clayton." She opened the book and started reading again. Reid grinned and looked at her.

"Do you like Clayton?" Avery sighed and set her book down. She swung her feet to the floor and looked at him.

"Okay, it's obvious that you are not going to let me read, so what can I do to shut you up?"

"Um... why don't we go to a movie or something?" Avery stood up.

"You payin'?" Reid laughed softly.

"Sure, I can."

"Alright, let's go then." She grabbed her shoes and her purse as Reid stood up. She quickly jotted a note for Nicki and left it on her pillow. She grabbed her keys from her desk and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Nicki felt the car come to a stop and heard Tyler open his door.

"Stay here," he said as he stepped out of the car. He closed the door and she took a deep breath. She heard one of the other doors open and shuffling of some items behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. Tyler grunted.

"Don't worry about it." Nicki sighed and laughed a little as she heard the door close again. She whistled in her boredom and twiddled her thumbs until she heard her door open and Tyler laugh. "What the hell are _you_ doing?"

"It's called being bored and having nothing to look at." Nicki laughed softly.

"Sorry about that." He took her hand and her arm and helped her out of the car. He closed the door and they began walking. Nicki heard the ocean and felt the dirt under her feet.

"Are we at the beach?" She felt the cold air on her cheeks as they walked.

"No." They stopped walking. "Let me help you sit." He helped her sit down and she smiled.

"Gah! It's warm up here. Will you take this damned blindfold off, please?" Tyler sat next to her and smiled.

"Alright, alright." He reached over and untied the blindfold. As he took it away, Nicki saw that she was sitting on the hood of his Hummer. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and saw the lighthouse set against the backdrop of the sun setting.

"Marblehead?" she asked softly and he smiled.

"Yeah. I know how much you love seeing the sun set on Marblehead." Nicki smiled and looked at Tyler.

"This is perfect."

"Well, not quite." He reached behind her and grabbed two bottles of water from a basket there. He handed her one.

"Water?" Nicki raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, I'm driving, so booze was out of the question and soda... well, that opens the door to a lot of burping and such, not very romantic." Nicki laughed as she took the top off her bottle.

"Never did think about that." Tyler took the top from his and they sipped. He looked at her and the way that what was left of the sunlight caught her features. He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb as she watched the sunsetting. She looked over at him as he leaned closer to her. She smiled as his lips gently captured hers. He pulled back and looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the dimming light. He lightly touched her cheek again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he reached for the basket behind her.

"Yeah, what's in there?" He smiled and started pulling food from the basket.

* * *

Avery and Reid walked into the dim theater after getting their tickets and snacks. They walked halfway down the aisle and Reid stopped.

"Something wrong?" Avery asked.

"No. Do you like sitting in the middle or front?"

"Where do you usually sit?" Reid smiled at her.

"In the back in the corner. It's the darkest and well..." Avery sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Man, I don't want to know, Garwin." She pushed passed him and sat in the middle of a row in the front of the screen. Reid laughed softly as he sat next to her.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed some popcorn from her container.

"Hey... why don't you ask next time?" He smiled in shock and laughed.

"Are you usually stingy with movie snacks?"

"Yes, actually I am. Reach in here without asking again and you'll be pulling back a nub." She laughed softly and Reid felt a warmth immediately shoot through his chest at the sound.

"Okay, how 'bout this... I'll share my M&M's and Mike & Ike's and you share your popcorn?" He held the boxes of candy out to her and smiled.

"Why not just throw all of that in the tub together and share that way?"

"Sounds good." He opened the boxes and dumped them into the popcorn tub. Avery shook it up gently to mix everything and held it out to Reid. He grabbed a handful and looked at her. "What color dress did you decide on for the ball?"

"Um, it's pewter." Avery laughed a little. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that silver?"

"No. It's pewter... Damn, I am starting to sound like my mother." She laughed softly and grabbed a handful of popcorn. She grabbed a lime Mike & Ike and threw it back into the tub. Reid looked over and smiled softly.

"Don't like the green ones?" he asked as he popped an M&M in his mouth.

"For some reason, lime candies, like these and Skittles taste more like industrial strength cleanser and not candy. Have you ever eaten a lime that tastes as horrible as these things do?" Reid smiled.

"No, I can't say that I have." Reid grabbed his soda and took a drink.

"The people in the focus groups for these fuckers must have been smoking their shoes or something to even think that these green bombs of nastiness tasted good." Reid covered his mouth to prevent spraying soda all over as he broke out into a large fit of laughter. Avery smiled at the sight of the blonde choking down his soda before letting his laugh out at full volume. The theater began to get dark as the trailers began. Reid leaned over close to Avery.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into coming to see _Flushed Away_." Avery laughed softly as she looked at him.

"Hey, I was perfectly happy reading my book in my room, but you had to come and bother me, so deal with it." She noticed his blue eyes studying her and she backed away nervously. She turned her attention back to the screen and ate some of the popcorn and candy resting in her hand.

* * *

Tyler and Nicki climbed the stairs up to her floor. She opened the heavy metal door and they emerged on her floor. Due to the late hour, the halls were completely empty. Tyler shyly grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall to her door. Once there, they stopped and Nicki looked up at him.

"I really had a good time tonight," she said as he smiled.

"You're sure it wasn't too cold?"

"It was a little cold, but still, it was nice." She smiled as he leaned his head closer to hers. He gently kissed her lips and they smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Meet you in the dining hall at 7:30 for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." He let go of her hand and smiled. "Night."

"Night." He started walking down the hall and Nicki quickly unlocked the door, eager to tell her best friend all about her date. She was greeted with an empty room. She took off her coat and set it along with her purse on her desk and walked to her bed. She grabbed the note and opened it. "Nic, Reid came by and decided not to let me read my book. Went to a movie, be back later. -A-." She closed the note and sat on her bed.

* * *

Avery and Reid walked into the entrance hall and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Thanks for the movie," she said as they headed to the heavy metal doors that led to the stairwell. She pushed the heavy door open and they began climbing up the stairs.

"Much more entertaining than homework, right?" He smiled and watched her ass as she climbed the stairs in front of him.

"Yeah, but I am still behind in that class."

"Well, with Winter Break coming up, you have some time to get caught up before mid-terms."

"_Yeah_, because I want to spend my entire break reading boring books for Lit class. Get real, Reid. I know even you don't believe what you just said." He laughed behind her.

"Alright. You got me." Avery laughed as she pushed open the door that led to her floor. She and Reid made their way down the darkened and silent hallway. They stopped in front of her door and she smiled. She turned and unlocked the door before turning to face him again.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at his watch.

"Actually, that would be later today." Avery's eyes opened wide.

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"Were we sitting in my car talking that long?" Reid smiled.

"Apparently so."

"Damn. Okay, so, I'll see you later today then." She smiled and he leaned his head down a little to kiss her. She pulled back nervously and opened her door. She stepped in and smiled at him. "Night Reid." He sighed softly.

"Night Ave." She closed the door and he began walking down the hall. "Dammit."

* * *

A/N: For the record, the whole lime candy thing is from personal experience. Yes, I hate lime Skittles & Mike & Ike's. :)

Again, please review!


	6. Chemistry?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews yet again. :) This chapter is kinda filler, so bear/bare(?) with me through it. Please review... again! :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

* * *

Nicki sat up in her bed when she heard the door of the room close. She reached over and turned on her table lamp. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Avery walk over and sit on her bed.

"How was your date?" Avery asked.

"Fine." Nicki smiled and Avery took off her shoes. "He took me out to Marblehead to watch the sunset." Avery smiled softly.

"My, that sounds awfully romantic. Is that all you two did?"

"No. He brought along a nice little picnic." Avery got up and grabbed her pj's from the end of her bed. She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door until there was just a crack left open. "So... you went on a date with Reid?" Nicki smiled softly. Avery stopped pulling her sweater over her head and laughed softly.

"It wasn't a date, Nic. He came by because he was bored."

"But you _did_ go out to the movies with him?"

"Yeah. As _friends._ Nothing more or less." Avery opened the bathroom door and walked out. She tossed her clothes in a hamper in the corner by her bed and sat down.

"If you say so. What did you two see?" Avery got underneath the covers and smiled.

"I made him go see _Flushed Away._" Nicki laughed softly.

"Isn't that a kids movie?"

"Yeah, but I consider it payback." Avery smiled as she looked over at her friend.

"Payback for what exactly?"

"Coming to bother me for one thing."

"Bother you?"

"Nic, there were plenty of other things he could have gone and done, but he decided that he would come down here and since I was reading and not paying attention to him, he then decided to keep talking until I put my damned book down... which, by the way, I am still behind as all hell in Clayton's class." Nicki laughed.

"I think he likes you, Ave." Avery groaned and looked at the ceiling.

"Please don't say that. Anything but that." Nicki laid back on her pillow and shut off her light.

"You look like you have fun when you are with him. Maybe he isn't all that bad for you, Ave." Avery sighed loudly.

"Shut up, Nic." Nicki giggled.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

Avery and Nicki walked into the dining hall the next morning. They walked over and stood in the line waiting for their turn to pick and choose among all the foods that the school provided. Avery looked through the rows of breads, cereals, fruit, main dishes, and side meats. She grabbed a bagel and some melon as Nicki grabbed a little box of cereal, a bowl and spoon, and some milk. They walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. Avery bit into a small piece of melon as Nicki made up her bowl of cereal. Tyler and Reid walked up and smiled.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Tyler asked softly as the two girls looked up, both smiling.

"Sure," Nicki said as she picked up her spoon. The two boys sat down and Avery looked at Reid a little uneasily. Tyler looked from his friend to Avery and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked as he grabbed a slice of toast from his plate.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Reid asked.

"I dunno. You guys seem to have some kind of _tension_ between you." Nicki smiled and set her spoon in her bowl.

"I think it's called sexual tension, Tyler," she said with a small laugh.

"Shut up, Nic," Reid growled.

"Um... why don't we change the subject before we have some feelings getting hurt here?" Tyler said as he shifted in his seat nervously. "Um, I was thinking..."

"There you go, working without tools again," Reid said. Tyler rolled his eyes and ignored his friend.

"Anyway, I was _thinking, _maybe it would be easier if we all just carpool to Boston." Nicki smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Who's gonna drive?"

"I will," Tyler said. Reid sighed and leaned his head on his hand.

"Geez, you just won't ever get tired of showing off that damned truck, will you?" he asked with a dull tone in his voice.

"Don't hate because you don't even have a car." Tyler smiled.

"Why do I need one if I have you around?" Reid smirked and looked at Nicki.

"Tyler, driving is just fine with me. Less wear and tear on my little piece of a car," Nicki said before finishing up her cereal. Avery looked up at the clock on the wall and grabbed her bag.

"I've gotta get going. I have some things I need to get from my locker before my first class," she said as she stood up. She slung her bag across her body and walked out. Nicki and Tyler looked at Reid.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Tyler asked.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Did... something happen while you two were out last night?"

"No. Oddly enough. She didn't succumb to the Garwin Charm." Nicki rolled her eyes and got up. Tyler looked up.

"Now, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving before I drown in the bullshit that is the _Garwin Charm_." She laughed as she grabbed her bag. She leaned down and gently kissed Tyler's lips. "I'll see you in Calc class." She looked up at Reid. "Bye Reid."

"Later," Reid said as Nicki walked off. Tyler looked at Reid.

"Alright, it's just the two of us now. What the fuck happened between you two last night?"

"Nothing. We went to the movies, spent a couple hours talking in her car and I walked her up to her room." Tyler rubbed his chin skeptically.

"And that's it?"

"I tried to kiss her goodnight." Tyler smiled.

"And?"

"She got nervous and went into her room before I could." Tyler laughed. "What's so funny?"

"So much for the _Garwin Charm_."

"I never said it was foolproof." Reid sighed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Avery walked onto her Chem class and sat at her usual table. Her table partner, Melanie Hudson, walked up and sat next to her. They smiled softly at eachother.

"Hey Avery," Melanie said as she pulled her Chem book, notebook and pen from her book bag.

"Hey, Mel. Did you finish the homework from last night?" Melanie opened her notebook and sighed.

"No. I got stuck on number three and gave up. Besides, Robert came by to hang out." Avery smiled. They looked up as a young man, wearing a white lab coat, walked in. Avery leaned over.

"Where's Mrs. Fletcher?" she asked as Melanie shook her head.

"Dunno. I haven't heard anything about her being gone from anyone that has her class in the morning." The man set a stack of envelopes on the desk and looked up at the clock. Students ran into the room hoping and praying that they would beat the bell. Just as the bell began to ring, Reid ran in and grinned at the young man who was now looking at the door. Reid hurried to his seat and Avery laughed to herself. The man walked over and closed the door before turning to the class. He walked over to the desk and smiled.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Dodson. Please be gentle, I just switched to decaf." A wave of soft laughter went through the room. "Mrs. Fletcher will not be with us for the rest of the year." He walked over and stood in front of the desk. One of the students raised his hand and Mr. Dodson smiled. "Yes?"

"What happened to her?"

"Um, she had an unfortunate accident while doing an experiment last night. But don't worry, she is just fine. Okay, I have gone over your coursework and I have to say that I am rather impressed, but I'm going to be changing some things around. Just a few." He smiled and walked behind the desk. He looked at his attendance book then back at the students. "First, I am going to break up a couple of the lab partners." Groans made their way through the class. "Oh, it won't be that bad. Just a few students look like they could use some help from others that seem to be excelling in class. So, first up..." He looked back down at his book again. "Mr. Fisk, would you please exchange seats with Miss Erickson, Mr. Garwin, please exchange seats with Miss Hudson." Avery sighed softly and looked down at her book as Melanie gathered up her things and got up. "And finally, Miss Belford, please exchange seats with Mr. Alexander." Reid walked over and sat next to Avery with a big smile on his face. "Okay, now that rearranging has been taken care of, let's get to work, shall we?" He grabbed the envelopes from his desk and walked toward the first row. "I have here your next experiment project. You have until the 22nd to have it done and turned in. Yes, that means you will be working right up until you get ready to leave for Winter Break." He smiled and began passing out the envelopes. Reid leaned over and smiled at Avery.

"I really have the worst luck, don't I?" she whispered.

"Why do you say that? We're just going to be lab partners."

"Reid, I have seen how you work. I know that you had Daniel Weir doing all the work when you were lab partners. That shit ain't gonna fly here, Garwin." Mr. Dodson walked up behind the two teens.

"Am I interrupting your conversation with this trivial thing I call teaching?" he asked. Avery jumped and Reid smiled.

"Not at all. Please continue," Reid said nonchalantly and a small rumble of laughter went through the room. Mr. Dodson walked to the front of the class.

"It is your responsibility to document every aspect of your experiments down to the smallest detail. Any omission and you will be penalized." He grabbed a dry erase marker from his desk and turned to the white board. "Now, if you will please turn to page 145 we'll continue with the discussion Mrs. Fletcher began yesterday."

"Can we talk after class?" Reid asked Avery quietly.

"I can't. I have..."

"Make time, Ave." She sighed softly.

"Fine." She grabbed her pen and began taking notes.

* * *

Reid walked out of the classroom and waited by the door as students filed out passed him. He smiled at a few until he saw Avery making her way to the door. She slung her bag across her body and walked out into the hall. She began walking down the hall as Reid fell into step beside her.

"What do you want to talk about, Garwin?" she asked as she looked ahead.

"Um, I don't want what happened last night making things weird between us. I mean, we're friends and all, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends. Not to mention, I am _kinda_ stuck with you for my escort in a couple weeks as well." He smiled.

"Yeah, that _is_ true." Avery stopped in front of her locker and spun the combination lock dial. She opened her locker and pulled books from her bag. She grabbed the envelope from Chem class and handed it to him. "So, we're good here?"

"Yeah, we're good." She grabbed a couple books and stuffed them into her bag. "Please don't screw me over with this project, Reid." He put the envelope in his bag and smiled.

"I won't. Why don't we meet in the library and go over the project information?"

"Fine. After swim practice?"

"Alright." She closed her locker and smiled.

"Bye." Avery made her way down the hall and Reid smiled as he watched her go.


	7. Catch Me I'm Falling

**A/N:** Just a wee bit more filler. Sorry. :D I promise this is the last filler... for a a couple chapters at least. :) This chapter was inspired by the song Catch Me (I'm Falling) by Pretty Poison, hence the name of the chapter. :) Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. Please review again!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

* * *

Nicki and Avery walked down the hall to their room later that afternoon. Nicki looked at Avery as she grabbed her keys from her bag.

"Why are you skipping swim practice?" Nicki asked as she slid her key into the lock of their door.

"Didn't feel like going. I needed to talk to you about something too." Nicki opened the door and they walked into the room they shared. Avery took her bag off and set it on her desk before sitting on her bed. Nicki closed the door and sat on her bed.

"What's up?"

"Um, I think I'm falling for Reid," Avery said just above a whisper as she looked down at the pattern on the comforter of her bed. Nicki raised her eyebrows as she leaned closer to her friend.

"What? I don't think I heard you. I _thought_ you said that you are falling for Reid Garwin." Avery looked up at her best friend.

"I am."

"How... Wha... How... _**Reid Garwin**_?!" Nicki got up and walked to her desk. "How did this happen?"

"I dunno, Nic. He's just been really nice and we had a good time at the movies the other night and the best conversation later... and he _is _kinda cute."

"Does he know you feel this way about him?"

"No... and for the moment, I would like to keep it that way."

"My lips are sealed. Are you sure about this, Ave?"

"No, I'm not, but I don't want to say something and have things get really weird between us before the ball." Nicki sat on her bed and shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe this will be good for the both of you. A pair of smart asses." Avery smirked at her friend.

"So funny, I forgot to laugh." Nicki laughed.

"That joke is so old."

"Yeah, but so appropriate." Avery smiled.

* * *

Reid walked into the library and found an empty table. He set his bag on it as he sat in the hard wooden chair. He opened his bag and pulled out the large envelope. He opened it and pulled the papers out as Avery walked up and sat next to him. She set her bag on the table and opened it.

"I was wondering if you were going to show," he said with a small smile.

"Why's that?" She pulled her notebook and pen from the bag as she looked over at him.

"You weren't at swim practice."

"Yeah, I had some stuff to do, but I am here now." He scattered the papers across the table and they both looked down at them. "I am damned surprised that you are actually in here doing work." He laughed softly as he looked up into her green eyes.

"And why's that?"

"I've heard the stories about you the last few years, Reid. I know about you taking girls to the Special Collections section." He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well, if you are so inclined to, we can..."

"Stop right there, Garwin. I'm not sure what type of girls you are generally into, but I don't do that kind of stuff." He smirked as he looked at her.

"Oh _come on_. You mean to tell me you have never gone into the Special Collections and made out with a guy?" Avery leaned her head on her hand and smiled slightly.

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't. I come to the library to work and do research. Not to get a little booty just because the mood hits me." He smiled and slowly reached over. He stroked her cheek gently and she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed his hand and they started leaning toward eachother to kiss when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over at the librarian who was standing near the table. She looked at the two teens over her glasses.

"That sort of behavior is not allowed in the library," she said in a somewhat stern voice. Reid and Avery snickered.

"Sorry, Sadie," Reid said as Avery grabbed a paper and looked at it. Sadie walked away and Reid looked at the papers.

* * *

"What color is the dress you decided on, Nicki?" Tyler asked as he drove the four of them into Boston. Nicki looked at him and smiled.

"I went with white. I wanted something in a different color, but I saw the dress and fell in love instantly." Avery leaned up between the front seats and smiled.

"She looks like a princess in it too," she said.

"She looks like a princess in anything," Tyler said as he glanced at her.

"Awww..." Nicki said as Reid and Avery looked at eachother.

"Hey, Tyler, you wanna pull over?" Reid asked.

"Why?"

"Because we're gonna hurl from all the sappy sweetness up there," Avery said. Reid laughed and they gave eachother a high-five. Nicki looked over at Tyler and smirked.

"What are the odds that we have two wise asses in the car at the same fucking time?" Tyler glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Obviously very good," he said as he looked at Avery and Reid. "What color is your dress, Ave?"

"Pewter," she said as she grabbed her cellphone from her purse.

"So, it's silver?"

"It's pewter," Avery, Reid and Nicki said in unison, nonchalantly. Tyler cringed a little.

"Anal much?" The other three laughed.

"Sorry, Ty. It's my mom. She's the one that is so anal about the colors. Yes, it is basically a shade of silver." Nicki's cellphone began ringing. She grabbed it from her purse and sighed when she looked at the screen. She opened the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey, Mom."

"Darling, where are you?" Diane asked a little worried.

"We're about five minutes outside of town. Is something wrong?"

"No. Your father and I would like you and your friends to join us for lunch, if you all have the time." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"_Step_-father. Hold on a sec."She held her phone close to her chest. "My mother and step-dad would like us to have lunch with them. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Sure, I would love to see the infamous _Xavier _again_,_" Avery said.

"I guess," Tyler said softly.

"Whatever," Reid said dismissively.

"Don't show so much excitement there, Reid. I would hate for you to actually break a sweat." He grinned and gave her the finger. "You are so crude, you know that?"

"You know this." He looked out of the window at the passing buildings and pedestrians. Nicki put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, we'll all have lunch with you and Xavier. Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought you all could come to the house."

"You aren't cooking, are you?"

"No. Derrick is cooking... Is... Is there something wrong with my cooking?" she asked sounding a little worried.

"No, not at all, Mom." Nicki cringed at the lie that had left her lips. "We'll be at the studio in a few minutes. Bye."

"Love you dear." Nicki closed her phone and Avery laughed.

"Is Diane still trying to cook?" she asked between fits of laughter.

"Naturally. I keep telling Xavier if we keep saying her food is good so we don't hurt her feelings, she is going to keep trying to cook. Trying and failing miserably." Tyler laughed softly.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" he asked as he pulled off the highway and onto a surface street.

"I remember my family going to Nic's for Thanksgiving dinner when we were twelve. Her mother 'tried' to make the entire dinner. Not only did she leave the innards in the turkey while it roasted, but her mashed potatoes were more like potato soup and the mac and cheese was so hard you could have used it as bricks for a new building," Avery said. Everyone snickered before loud laughs erupted.

"Guys, come on. Don't laugh at my mom. At least she tries. What do any of your parents do? Oh, that's right, they are all masters of the art of dialing for take-out." Tyler pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio and parked his truck. They all got out and walked into the building.

As the four teens walked into the studio, they watched as people paired off and began dancing to the soft music that was playing in the room. Reid looked up and saw Diane walking towards them.

"Incoming," he said as he slowly walked away. Avery grabbed Tyler's shirt collar and dragged him away.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Hey, if you want to have an extended conversation with Diane Taylor, feel free to go back over there." He looked over to Nicki and her mother talking then back at Avery.

"No, I think I'll take a pass on that one. So what's going on between you and Reid?" Avery looked at him.

"What?" She smiled as her eyes scanned the room and found Reid talking to his mother. She smiled when he looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"Come on Ave. I know something is going on. Reid is not one that I would ever take for a serious student, but for the last week, he has been in the library every day... and not just in the Special Collections." Avery laughed.

"We're working on a project for Chem class." Tyler smirked as he looked at her.

"Ave, I know that he _never_ does any of the work for any class project. Whoever is partnered up with him does all the work, he just takes part of the credit."

"Well, that has changed. Mr. Dodson paired us up and I don't work like that." Nicki and Diane walked over and smiled.

"Mom, you remember Tyler Simms," Nicki said as she gently took Tyler's hand in hers. Diane smiled.

"Yes. How are you, Tyler?"

"Um, fine, ma'am." Diane smiled.

"Please call me Diane." Tyler smiled as Reid and his mother walked up the the small group. "Hello Reid, Meredith." They smiled.

"Diane," Meredith said as she smiled. "Avery, Reid tells me that you two have been working on some project together."

"Um... yeah. We were paired up in Chemistry class and given a project that's due in a couple weeks actually."

"The ball isn't going to interfere with your work is it?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, since we have you all together now, we need to quickly discuss the arrangements for next weekend's event."

"Arrangements?" Nicki asked.

"Yes. You all will be staying at Ritz-Carlton here in town. The car will be there to pick you all up at 5 on Saturday to take you to the ballroom. Please make sure you are all ready," Diane said.

"Is that it?" Tyler asked softly.

"Well, no. The girls have an appointment with Meredith's stylist at 9 that morning as well. Have you two decided on hair and make-up yet?" Diane and Meredith looked at the two girls.

"I know I haven't," Avery said. "I have been so busy with school, the swim team..."

"I haven't either to be honest," Nicki said as she looked at Avery. "I'm sure we can come up with something before Saturday though, don't you, Ave?"

"Oh, yeah." Reid looked at Avery and smiled.

"You ready to dance?" he asked as Avery smiled.

"Sure." She took his hand and they walked away.

"I suppose we should follow them," Tyler said as Nicki smiled. They walked away and began dancing among the other couples.

* * *

Tyler pulled up to Nicki's mom's house and stopped. They all got out of the car and looked up.

"Wow... This place is huge." Reid said.

"And it's all Xavier's. My mother leaves and she's got nothing. Come on, you all know how my mother hates people being late." They walked up to the door and Nicki opened it. "Mom, Xavier. We're here."

"Out in the atrium." came the reply from Diane. Nicki closed the door and the four of them walked out to the atrium. Two big Dobermans ran up and Nicki knelt down to pet them. She looked up at her friends.

"Tyler, Reid, Ave, this is Pupcake and Lou, short for Lou Sir." Reid laughed.

"Your dog's name is Loser?" he asked as Nicki stood up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"No. It's L-o-u S-i-r. Thank you very much." They walked over and sat at the table.

"This is really nice, Diane, Mr. Taylor," Avery said.

"Please, call me Xavier." Nicki looked at her mother.

"Xavier, would you settle something that Ave and I have been wondering for the last few days?"

"I can try. Shoot."

"Do you really give a rat's ass about this whole débutante thing?" He laughed softly.

"Honestly? No. It's something that your mother got involved in." Avery smiled.

"See, we knew that was the case." Xavier grabbed his wine glass and sipped from it.

"Why would you two be wondering about something like that?"

"Because whenever I speak with my mother about it, it's always, _'We want...'_, so, we thought we would ask." Derrick walked out holding a large platter of food. He set it in the middle of the table and Nicki got up. She wrapped her arms around the older man's neck and smiled. "Derrick, how are you?" He smiled.

"Fine, fine. It's good to have you back here, if even for a little while." He smiled as Nicki sat back down. "Everyone dig in. There's plenty more where this came from." He walked back into the house as everyone began dishing up their plates.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the filler. I promise, I have a little more romance and such coming up with the next chapter. :) Again, please review!


	8. Kiss Me

**A/N:** Thank you for bearing/bareing(?) with the filler. I have a few chapters done, so I should be good for a few updates. :) Thanks for the reviews! Please review again!!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

**Random Note:** This chapter is inspired by the song Kiss Me. While I love the original version, when I think of the characters involved in a majority of this chapter, I think of the version by New Found Glory. :)

* * *

Avery walked out of an upstairs bathroom a bit later and stood by the railing. Reid smiled as he came down the hall from another bathroom. He stopped and stood next to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Something on your mind?" he asked with a small smile.

"No, not really. Just thinking about all the times that Nic and I had sleepovers here and playing in her treehouse..."

"She has a treehouse?"

"Yeah, it's out in the orchard."

"Let's go check it out." He started walking away, but Avery stayed where she stood. He stopped and turned around. He held his hand out with a cute smiled on his face. "Come on. I won't bite." Avery smiled as she took his hand and they walked down the stairs then made their way outside. "So, if they have an orchard, what do they grow?"

"Um... nothing now. The fruit dried up years ago, but the trees are still beautiful... and sturdy enough for the treehouse." They passed through the grass and into the orchard. Avery looked up at the trees and smiled. "Man, I have missed this place more than I thought." She spotted the treehouse and began to jog ahead of Reid.

"Where are you going so fast?"

"The treehouse." She began to run a little faster. "Come on Garwin, can't keep up?" She laughed as she headed farther into the trees. Reid laughed and followed her. She stopped at the tree and looked up at the boards nailed to the trunk making a makeshift ladder. She looked a little farther up to the treehouse that was once covered in bright white paint and a red painted roof, but time and the elements had weathered the colors down so they were more muted and dull. One by one she climbed up the boards to the small building set among the branches of the huge tree. She opened the door in the floor and climbed in. Reid followed her up into the treehouse and took a seat beside her. He looked around and smiled.

"This isn't too bad up here."

"Nope. Nicki and I used to spend hours out here. We camped out here during the summer and froze out asses off on Halloween because we wanted to be out here and be scared." Reid laughed and Avery smiled.

"Were you scared?" She looked over at him.

"No, we never really were, until Xavier would come out here wearing some mask he had found in town and scared the shit out of us." Avery looked at Reid and smiled. "Come to think of it, we never actually did spend a whole Halloween night out here." Reid looked at her and smiled. 'It's now or never,' he thought. He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. She felt a warmth begin in her stomach that quickly turned to butterflies as his lips touched hers. He smiled as he pulled back looking at her. A smiled slowly appeared on Avery's face. "Um..."

"I think we need to talk about things."

"What things?" Avery pulled her knees up close to her chest.

"It's obvious that we are attracted to eachother... why don't we see where this may go?"

"Because I'm a little afraid." Reid grabbed her hand in his.

"Afraid? Of what?" He began tracing a heart on the back of her hand with his index finger.

"Who at Spenser hasn't heard of your track record with girls? I don't want to be just some other little fling, some girl that you fuck and throw to the side until I pique your interest again. I can't be happy with that... I... won't... be happy with that." She looked over at him and he put his hand on her cheek as he looked into her green eyes.

"Is it so hard to believe that I can be faithful to one girl?" His fingers stroked his cheek and made their way down to the soft skin of her neck. She looked down at one of the boards that sat between them.

"Have you sat back and thought about your track record? Most girls know that when they are with you, it's temporary. Nothing's ever permanent." Her eyes flicked up into his.

"You won't give me a chance to show you that I can be faithful? I really want this Avery... I want you. Only you. Just give me a chance. Please." The last word came out almost as a whisper as he looked down at his jeans. Silence hung between them for a few moments while Avery considered her next statement.

"Alright, Reid. Let's give it a shot. Just know that if you screw me over, I will never, _never_, forget about it... Ever." She poked him in the chest and he laughed softly.

"I get it. Does this mean I can call you Baby?" Avery smiled.

"Do you expect me to answer when you call me that?"

"Yes."

"Then no." She winked and began to get to her knees.

"Where are you going?"

"I think we should get out of here before they send out the search party." She made her way to the door and began to climb down the ladder. Reid sighed as he made his way down the ladder behind her. They stood next to the tree and looked up.

"That was a pretty damn cool place." Reid smiled and looked down at Avery.

"What have you two been doing?" Tyler said behind them. Reid and Avery turned and looked at him and Nicki.

"I was showing Reid the old treehouse Nicki and I used to play in when we were kids," Avery said. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I was showing Tyler the treehouse." They looked up and smiled. Tyler looked at Nicki.

"I think we should be getting back to Ipswich," he said. Nicki looked at him.

"Do we have to go now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have some stuff to do for my parents."

"Alright." They all made their way into the house and Diane smiled.

"Thank you for coming to lunch," she said with a smile.

"Thanks got having us, Mom," Nicki said as they hugged.

"We'll see you next weekend. Please come up with hair and make-up before then." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"I will Mom. Don't worry." Nicki looked at Xavier before hugging him. "Stop telling her that her cooking is good," she whispered in his ear. Xavier laughed softly.

"Drive safely, Tyler," he said as Nicki stood back. They all smiled and the teens walked out to Tyler's car.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, but I still hope you enjoy it! Again, please review!!_


	9. With You

**A/N:** I was going to wait to post this chapter, but something made me think I should post it now. :) Enjoy it! And don't forget to review! Thanks for all the ones you have done so far!!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters. The Ritz-Carlton in here truly has services mentioned in this chapter. Research went into it. :)

With You by Chris Brown

I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _x2_

_Verse 1_  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

_Bridge:_  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And..

_Chorus:_  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With you _x5_  
Girl..  
With you _x5_

_Verse 2_  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

_Bridge:_  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And..

_Chorus_

With you _x5_  
Oh..  
With you _x5_  
Yeah Heh..

_Bridge 2_  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _x2_  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight _x2_

_Chorus_

With you _x5_  
Girl..  
With you _x5_  
Oh..

* * *

Two days later, Reid and Avery sat in the library after classes going over their work so far on their project. Avery sighed as she closed her book and notebook. Reid looked up at her.

"You okay?" he asked as he set his pen down.

"Yeah. We've been at this for the last couple of hours. Can we call it a day, please?" He smiled softly.

"Sure." She smiled as she put her book in her bag that sat next to her on the table.

"We should be ready to actually start experimenting next week, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." He piled his things in his bag and looked at Avery as she put her notebook away. "You wanna go get some ice cream or something?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." They stood up.

"Why don't I take you to dinner first?" Avery raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"As in a date?"

"Yeah. Our first official date... as a couple." Avery slung her bag across her body as she looked at him.

"What do you mean 'official'?" They walked out of the library and started down the hall.

"Well, we did go to the movies." He took her hand in his and she smiled.

"That wasn't a date Reid. That was two friends having an outing."

"No. An outing is a group of people, not two. Two people and it's a date." He grinned as he looked over at her.

"Don't dates usually end with a kiss?" Reid laughed as he looked over at her.

"That one would have had you not bolted into your room when I tried to kiss you." Avery felt her cheeks beginning to turn red and heat up.

"I'm sorry about that," she said softly.

"Don't be. I know it was a bit unexpected and all. Besides, I still got my kiss." He grinned as he leaned down towards her. His lips brushed hers and she smiled.

Avery pushed open the heavy metal door on her floor and walked through. Reid followed and reclaimed her hand as they walked down the hall. They came to her door and stopped walking.

"I'll meet you down in the entrance hall in 30 minutes," Reid said as he reluctantly dropped her hand from his.

"What are we going to do for dinner?"

"Pizza, if that's okay with you." She smiled.

"That's fine, so long as you get me some ice cream after." He grinned.

"I promise Ave." He leaned his head slightly to her and they kissed. He stroked her cheek as he looked at her and she opened her door.

"See ya in a bit." She walked into her room and closed the door. Nicki looked up from her notebook and smiled.

"Working late with Mr. Wonderful?" she asked as Avery set her things on her desk.

"Something like that." She grabbed her jeans and a shirt from her closet and went into the bathroom.

"Ya know... I still can't get my head around you and Reid dating." Nicki heard Avery laughing softly.

"I really can't either and I'm the one he's with." Nicki smiled.

"I still think you two are perfect for eachother though. You can see you genuinely have fun when you are around him and that's a good thing." Avery opened the bathroom door and walked out with her uniform in her hand.

"I do have fun with him. Even just studying."

"How is your project coming along?" Avery grabbed her hairbrush from her nightstand and began brushing her hair.

"Fine. We should be done with it by the time we are ready to leave on Winter Break. What are you doing tonight?"

"Studying... as usual." Nicki smiled awkwardly as Avery set her brush down.

"Alone?" Avery stood up and grabbed her purse from her desk.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Where's Tyler tonight?"

"He had to meet with Caleb about something or other. He didn't say what. You have fun though."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Don't hurry on my account." Avery opened the door and looked back at her friend.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." She winked with a smile and walked out of the door.

* * *

Reid stood with his hands in his coat pockets watching the wind blow softly through the trees outside of the entrance hall. Avery walked into the room and smiled at his silhouette by the window. She walked over and he smiled when he saw her.

"It looks kinda cold out," she said as her arm snaked around his. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm 'borrowing' Tyler's Hummer."

"How did you manage that one?"

"Caleb came by and picked him up a few minutes ago, so I just took the keys."

"You did at least leave him a note, right?"

"Yeah." They walked out into the cold wind and quickly made their way over to Tyler's car. They got inside and Avery looked around.

"This thing looks so different from the front seat." Reid laughed softly. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Nicki looked over at her cellphone as it rang. She reached over and grabbed it from her nightstand. She looked at the screen and smiled at the picture as opened it. She put it to her ear.

"Hey Ty. What's up?"

"Do you want to have a little dinner with me?" She smiled.

"Sure. Are we going out?" She heard a knock on her door. "Oh hold on a sec. Someone's at the door."

"No problem." She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and Tyler smiled brightly. She smiled and closed her phone. He closed his and slipped it into his pocket.

"I thought you were going to be busy with Caleb tonight."

"So did I, but it didn't take as long as I thought, so I had him stop by and pick up a couple of burgers from Nicky's." She stepped aside and he walked in. She closed the door and he sat on her bed. "Where's Ave?"

"Out with Reid." Nicki sat on her bed and crossed her legs.

"What are you working on?"

"Um... a paper for my Lit class." She gathered her things up and set them on nightstand. Tyler smiled as he set the bag with the hamburgers on the floor. He leaned nearer to her and gently kissed her. He looked at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he looked into her brown eyes. He smiled as she raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him onto her as she laid back slowly. He laughed softly as he looked at her. She pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. They looked at eachother and Tyler smiled.

"What about dinner?" he asked softly.

"It'll be there, won't it?" Nicki smiled and pulled him to her forcefully. Her mouth ravished his as if she was dying of thirst and his mouth was the only thing that could quench it. Her fingers buried themselves in his messy brown hair as he repeatedly kissed her throat. Soft moans escaped from her lips everytime his would touch her skin. With every kiss he left behind, she felt as though she would catch fire from the heat of his lips. He slowly ran his tongue along her jaw before allowing his mouth to again claim hers. His fingers slowly traced their way down to the drawstring of her yoga pants. He gently began tugging on the thin strings that formed a floppy bow just below her belly button as his mouth continued its assault on hers. She grabbed his hand. He leaned up and looked at her as she put her free hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Confusion crept its way into his blue eyes and Nicki sighed softly.

"Um... I'm not ready to go that far yet, Tyler." He sat back on his knees and looked at her.

"Okay. We'll take it slow then, but I think just to be safe, maybe we should have dinner." Nicki smiled a little as she sat up.

"You're not mad?" He smiled as he touched her cheek. She smiled as he kissed her softly.

"No. It's fine. I'm not in a rush here, Nic." He reached over and grabbed the bag from the floor as he sat back on the bed.

* * *

Reid and Avery walked out of the ice cream shop, each holding a double scoop cone. He took her free hand as they began to walk down the street. He looked over at her as she swirled her tongue around the ice cream and he smiled. She looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked.

"That looks a little suggestive." Avery rolled her eyes.

"Tsk. Garwin, do you have to turn everything into something sexual?" He smiled.

"No, but that, unfortunately, is rather suggestive." She motioned to his cone.

"Can I have a taste?"

"Sure." He held it out to her and as she touched her tongue to the cold treat, he pushed it up into her face. He laughed as she gasped. She began laughing as she dropped his hand. She grabbed a napkin from her pocket and wiped the ice cream from her face.

"You are such an ass." She slapped his arm as he laughed harder.

"Ow... that hurt." She tossed the napkin in a trashbin in front of one of the numerous stores that lined the street. Her hand slipped back into his easily and they stopped by the marina. Avery looked out at the lines of boats tethered to the docks and smiled. Reid reached over and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

"I have to give you credit, Garwin," she said softly.

"For what?"

"You told me that you would make me change my perception of you and you have." He smiled.

"Can I have a taste?"

"Sure." He smiled and leaned down slightly to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a taste." He smiled again as he kissed her. As his tongue slowly invaded her mouth, her hand involuntarily let go of her ice cream cone and it fell into the water below. She pulled her mouth from his when she heard the splash. She looked over the rail at the cone that bobbed on the surface for a few seconds then slowly sank down farther into the water. She and Reid looked at eachother and laughed.

* * *

Nicki and Avery ran down the hall of their floor while frantically pulling on their ties a few days later.

"That is the fucking last time I let Tyler talk me into showing up at swim practice when I have things that I need to take care of," Nicki said as she pulled her keys from her bag.

"That's not exactly fair Nic. How the hell was he supposed to know that Coach Hamm would keep _everyone_ late?" Nicki opened the door and the girls ran inside slamming the door behind them. Avery threw her bag and blazer on her desk and grabbed some jeans and a sweater from her closet.

"At least we packed last night. That saves us a little time." Both girls quickly changed. Avery looked up at Nicki as she tied her shoe.

"Have you given any thought to hair and make-up?" Nicki snickered softly.

"No, have you?" A small smile spread across Avery's face as she shook her head. "Well, Diane and Audra will not be pleased." They laughed.

"Oh well," Nicki began as she grabbed her hairbrush from her nightstand, "We still have a 45 minute ride into Boston, so we still have that time." Avery stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and smiled.

"_Well_, if you want to get technical, we have until 9 tomorrow morning to come up with something." Nicki laughed.

"You know how pissed our mothers will be if we do that." Avery grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Both girls laughed again. The laughter quickly died when they heard a knock on their door. "That must be the guys." Avery walked over and opened the door. Tyler and Reid smiled. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you two aren't ready to leave just yet?" Tyler asked as they walked into the room and Avery closed the door.

"Not completely, no." Reid leaned down and gently kissed Avery. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Well, hurry up. We need to get on the road," Reid said with a smile.

"Yeah, we realize that Reid," Nicki said as she threw her deodorant, perfume and hairbrush in her bag. Avery did one last check of her bag to make sure she had everything before smiling.

"I believe I am done," she said as she zipped her bag. Nicki grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom and tossed it in her bag. She grabbed a few scrunchies from her nightstand and tossed them in as well. She looked through her bag and smiled. She zipped it and looked at Tyler.

"I'm done." Reid raised his eyebrows as he looked between the two girls.

"You're both sure that you have everything?" he asked as he grabbed Avery's bag from her bed.

"Yeah. Anything else that we need, we can pick up in Boston," Avery said. Tyler grabbed Nicki's bag. The girls slipped into their coats and grabbed their purses.

"Alright, then let's get the hell out of here." The four teens walked out of the room, Avery locking the door behind them.

* * *

"I was beginning to get worried that something had happened to you," Diane said as the group walked into the lobby of the hotel. She hugged Nicki and smiled.

"Swim practice ran a little late, Diane. We got a bit of a late start," Avery said. Diane handed them each a room key and smiled.

"Nicki, you and Avery are in the room adjacent to me." Both girls rolled their eyes discreetly.

"Great," they said sarcastically in unison.

"Reid, you and Tyler are in the room across the hall adjacent to Meredith." Reid sighed. Avery took her bag from him and kissed him.

"Dinner later?" she asked as she grabbed the front of his jacket. He looked into her bright green eyes and smiled.

"Yeah." He looked at the digital watch wrapped around his wrist. "In an hour here in the hotel." She smiled.

"It's a date," she said softly. She looked at Diane. "Which room is my mother staying in?"

"She and your father are in the Presidential suite on the top floor," Diane said. Nicki smiled as she took her bag from Tyler.

"There's a place I wanna take you to for dinner," she with a smile.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the hall in an hour then." He smiled and they kissed. Reid and Tyler headed to the elevators. Diane looked at Nicki.

"Have you both decided on hair and make-up yet?" she asked as they walked to the elevators.

"Yeah. Up-do's all around, Mom." Diane smiled as the elevator doors opened. Everyone waiting for the elevator stepped inside and pushed different buttons for their floors.

* * *

Avery slid her card key in the slot on the door latch and waited for the light to turn green. When it did, she opened the door and stepped in. She flicked on the light as Nicki walked in behind her.

"Ho_ly_...," Avery said as she took in the extent of the room.

"Shit," Nicki breathed as she did the same. Nicki closed the door behind her and they made their way into the bedroom.

"Figures we would have to share a fucking bed." Nicki laughed softly.

"It'll be fine, so long as you don't take advantage of me." Avery smirked as she looked at her best friend.

"You are _so_ not my type."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not 5'10", I don't have blonde hair or blue eyes for that matter..."

"Oh, but don't forget the most important thing..." Nicki looked interested.

"You aren't a man either." The girls laughed and sat on the bed. Avery grabbed the room service menu and looked at it. "We are going to be ordering room service like it is going out of style. Look at this." She handed the menu to Nicki and got up. She walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Her face lit up when she saw the huge tub. She grabbed a little card the sat in a display stand on the counter and giggled when she read it.

"What's so funny?" Nicki called from the bedroom. Avery walked out and held the card up. "What's that?" Avery looked down at the card.

"It's a 'menu' of different bath scents and accompaniments."

"What?"

"They have a bath butler. Comes and draws the bath, brings tea, hot chocolate, champagne, etc, etc, etc." Nicki snickered and got up. She walked over and looked at the card.

"We are going to be taking full advantage of this, aren't we?"

"Oh hell yeah." Avery walked back into the bathroom. "You gonna take Tyler to the Boston Backbay?"

"Yeah. I think he'll like it. What are you and Reid doing?" Avery walked out and set her bag on the bed.

"Dinner here at the hotel." The phone rang and the girls looked at eachother. Nicki grabbed the receiver.

"'Lo?"

"How are you girls liking the room?" her mother asked.

"It's beautiful. Just too much to put us in a regular room, eh Mom?" Avery grabbed some clothes from her bag and walked back into the bathroom.

"I want you to be comfortable. This ball is a big deal and any pampering you can get to stay stress free is a good thing." Nicki smiled.

"So true, Mom. So true."

"I'll see you for dinner in the Gallery restaurant later tonight then."

"Oh, Mom... I was going to take Tyler to dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay. I guess we can all meet in one of the restaurants for breakfast then."

"Sorry Mom."

"It's okay, Dear."

"I'll talk to you later, Mom. I need to get changed and all."

"Alright." Nicki hung up and sighed. Avery walked out of the bathroom and threw her clothes on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she grabbed a little case from her bag.

"My mother had hoped that she and I could have dinner, but I made plans with Tyler. I swear, without knowing, this woman knows how to make me feel fucking bad." Avery pulled a necklace and earrings from her case and put them on.

"Nic, if you feel that bad, change your plans with Tyler and have dinner with your mother." The phone rang again and Nicki grabbed the receiver.

"'Lo?"

"Nicolette, this is Audra. May I speak with my daughter, please?"

"Sure." She held the receiver out and Avery sighed.

"My mother now?" Nicki nodded. Avery took the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hi Mom."

"Avery, Darling... How was your trip in?"

"Fine. We got in a bit ago."

"Your father and I are in the Presidential Suite. We would like you and Reid to join us and his mother for dinner here tonight."

"Reid and I already have plans to have dinner together."

"You'll have to change them. Meredith is letting him know as we speak." Avery sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Mother. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Thank you Darling. Oh, and please bring your presentation statement with you. I'd like to have a chance to go over it before the ball tomorrow."

"Whatever. Mom." Avery hung up the phone and sighed.

"Problem?"

"Mandatory dinner with Meredith Garwin, Reid and my parents in their suite tonight."

"Have fun."

"Shut up, Nic. At least you get to go out with Tyler tonight."

"I'm thinking maybe he and I will go and have dinner with my mother. I hate it when she makes me feel guilty like this." Avery reached into her bag and pulled out two 3X5 cards.

"Then at least I won't be the only one suffering with the 'rentals tonight." Avery smiled and grabbed her room key. "See you later. If you get bored, come on up to the suite."

"No thanks. I'd rather not." Nicki laughed as Avery walked out of the room.

Avery started walking down the hall to the elevator, mumbling under her breath.

"Ave," Reid shouted. She stopped and turned around. He jogged up to her.

"I see your mom called you."

"Yep. Dinner with her and your parents. Should I be worried about meeting your dad?" Avery laughed softly.

"No, I don't think so." He took her hand in his and they walked to the elevator.

* * *

Nicki grabbed her room key and walked out of her room. She walked next door and knocked softly on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Diane smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you already had plans," she said softly.

"Well, I thought that maybe, you, me and Tyler could have dinner together here in the hotel." Diane smiled again.

"I'd like that." Nicki smiled.

"Okay, let me go get Ty and we can go downstairs." Nicki walked across the hall and knocked softly on Tyler's door. He opened it after a few seconds and smiled.

"I thought I still had some time before we were going to go to dinner," he said as he smiled.

"Um, slight change of plans." His smiled faded slowly.

"What?"

"Well, dinner with my mother in one of the restaurants downstairs."

"Alright. Let me grab my wallet."

"Thanks, Ty." Nicki smiled and turned as her mother walked out of her room smoothing her hair and skirt. "He's just getting his wallet." Diane smiled as Tyler walked out of his room. He slipped his wallet in his back pocket and snapped the chain strap onto one of the belt loops on the front of his jeans. He looked up at the two women in the hall and smiled.

"So, what kind of food does the restaurant serve here?" he asked as Nicki took his hand.

"Um, the one we're going to serves, seafood, of course, steaks, chicken, duck..." Diane said as they began walking down to the elevators. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Diane pushed one of the numerous buttons and the doors closed. Tyler leaned close to Nicki.

"Am I ready for dinner with your mother?" he whispered.

"I think so." came Nicki's whispered reply.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, dinners with the parents... could be a good thing or a bad thing. Please review!!


	10. Perfectly Imperfect

**A/N:** I thought I would give a little more info on the girls' parents. Good or bad. Please review!!

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters.

* * *

Avery knocked on the door to her parents' suite as her hand gripped Reid's tighter. He looked down at their clasped hands and smiled a little.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you have a fucking death grip on my damn hand," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, so I'm a little nervous." He leaned down close to her face and smiled.

"It'll be fine." He moved in a little closer to kiss her and the door opened. Audra smiled as Reid and Avery jumped a little. They looked at the woman holding a Martini, framed by the doorway in front of them.

"Avery, Reid." Audra stepped out and hugged Avery.

"Hey Mom." Audra stepped back inside the room and Avery and Reid followed. Avery looked around the room and smiled. "Never do anything half-assed, do you Mom?"

"Your father insisted on the Presidential Suite." Avery looked at her skeptically.

"Why did Daddy come along with you anyway?"

"He has some business to take care of."

"But, he could have easily stayed home for that."

"Not really..." Audra sipped from her Martini and smiled. "We're having the house renovated. We're staying here for a few weeks while it's being done."

"Nothing but the best." Avery smiled.

"Is my mom here yet?" Reid asked.

"No. She's on her way." Avery's father walked out and she smiled.

"Daddy!" She let go of Reid's hand and ran over to her father. The large man picked her up and spun her around.

"It's so good to see you Pumpkin," he said in a heavily southern accented deep voice. He set her down. "Who is this young man?" He looked at Reid and Avery smiled as she walked over to the blonde.

"Daddy, this is Reid Garwin, my... boyfriend. Reid, this is my father, Nevil Butler." Nevil walked over and shook Reid's hand.

"It's uh... nice to meet you sir," Reid said.

"Garwin? Is your father Joseph Garwin?" Reid smiled.

"Yes, sir, he is. You know him?" Everyone moved into the living area and sat in the various chairs and couch.

"Yes. He is designing a building for me in New York at the moment."

"Really?" Nevil nodded. "I've never really been privy to any work that my dad is involved in."

"And why is that?" Reid leaned back and took a deep breath considering his next statement carefully.

"I dunno, sir. I guess, I never really thought that architecture was all that interesting." Nevil leaned forward and eyed the blonde sitting before him.

"Other than my daughter, what _do_ you find interesting, Reid?" Reid smiled and kissed Avery's hand.

"I don't know. I'm almost eighteen years old... I'm getting ready to go to college in the fall, but I have no idea what really interests me. I have no clue what I want to do with my life... yet." Nevil eyed his daughter and cleared his throat. Slowly a smile appeared on his face as he sat back against the chair.

"I like to hear that." Avery looked at her father in shock. A grin appeared on half of her face.

"Wait a minute," she began, "I have no clue what I want to do with my life yet and that is a bad thing, but a guy, a guy I am dating no less, comes in here and tells you the same thing and you like that? How muffed up is that?" She laughed as her father smiled at her lovingly.

"Avery, it's not necessarily a bad thing to not know what you want to do when you are young, the bad part is being content in that stagnant place, which you seem to be." Audra said softly. "Did you bring your presentation statement like I asked?"

"Yeah." Avery stood up and handed her mother the 3X5 cards. She reclaimed her seat next to Reid as her mother put her reading glasses on. She began reading and Reid looked at Avery. He smiled at her and slipped his hand around hers. He leaned over close to her ear.

"Don't be so nervous. It's a good presentation statement." He gently kissed her behind her ear as her mother looked up.

"I thought you were considering USC and UCLA as possible schools after Spenser," Audra said.

"No, _you_ were considering those schools. I told you I was looking at Duke and NYU." Audra took off her glasses and set the cards on the table between her and Nevil's chairs.

"This will not do. You also mentioned you want to backpack through Europe for the summer after graduating?"

"Well, I do. Isn't the purpose of a presentation statement to give a little information about who I am and my future plans?"

"Why of course, but you also have an impression to uphold as well."

"Mom, how can you expect me to tell people about me when what you want just isn't me?"

"What I want is for you to be you, but I also want you to remember who you are, where you come from and that you are a reflection on your father and I." Avery rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, you would rather I be a liar instead of who I really am?"

"No, of course not."

"That's not what you just said."

"Look, I didn't ask you up here to argue with you. I asked you up here for a nice dinner with your father, Reid and Meredith." Avery stood up.

"Well, I think I should just go. I can see we are not going to have a nice dinner. Excuse me." She walked to the door and opened it before storming out. Reid looked at Nevil and Audra as he got up.

"Um... it was nice meeting you Mr. Butler. I'm going to go see about her."

"Pleasure meeting you as well Reid," Nevil said as he stood. They shook hands and Reid walked out.

* * *

Nicki sat between her mother and Tyler and sipped her water. Diane looked at her and smiled.

"You excited about tomorrow?" she asked as she sipped from her glass of wine.

"Yeah, actually I am. I wasn't looking forward to this whole ball thing when you told me about it before, but now..." Nicki smiled and looked at Tyler. "What about you?" He smiled.

"I'm just hoping I don't mess anything up." Diane smiled.

"You'll do just fine, Tyler," she said reassuringly. "Have you and Avery gotten your presentation statements written up yet?"

"Yep. Finished them up a few days ago. I swear, I hate writing papers for school when I _have_ a subject to guide me. Do you know how much of a hassle it was to write something about myself that didn't make me sound like a stuck up bitch or a total moron?" Tyler snickered softly next to her and she nudged him in the side. "Shut up, Ty." A smile appeared on her face.

"Well, look at it this way," Tyler began, "You don't have to do it again after this. I mean, you do only debut once, right?" He raised his eyebrows with the question.

"Yes. You only debut once." Tyler grabbed his water and took a sip.

* * *

Avery sat by the window, in her room, looking out at the city below when she heard a soft knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and Reid smiled.

"You okay?" he asked as she opened the door a little more.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just frustrated is all." He stepped in and she closed the door. "I swear. Nothing ever makes her happy. I get good grades, they aren't good enough. I cut my hair, it looks awful. I grow it back, I should have left it short. I am beginning to wonder why I even bother anymore. Seriously." She felt tears stinging her eyes and she turned her back to him.

"Ave, you are perfect the way that you are." She wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I am far from perfect, Reid." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You are... perfectly imperfect. Just the way I like you." He smiled and she turned in his arms to face him. He smiled softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed her and smiled. "I have an idea." Avery laughed a little.

"What? Trashing my parents' suite?" He laughed.

"Good idea, but no. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"Where the hell am I going to go Reid?"

"I'll be back." He walked over to the door and walked out.

* * *

"Do you have plans after you graduate, Tyler?" Diane asked as she took a bite of her dinner. Tyler looked up from his plate.

"Um... I am going to BU in the fall."

"You never told me that," Nicki said as she looked over at him.

"You never asked." Tyler smiled. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Stanford," Diane broke in. Nicki looked at her mother.

"Thanks Mom, but I think I could have told him myself." Diane smiled and Nicki looked back to Tyler. "You really want to stay here?"

"Massachusetts is my home. All my friends and family are here."

"But I won't be." Sadness made its way into Nicki's eyes and Tyler took hold of her hand.

"It's fine. We'll work something out."

"You sound so sure." Tyler smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I am sure, Nic." She smiled a little.

* * *

Avery walked to the door of her suite when she heard the soft knock. She opened it and Reid smiled.

"Come on," he said as he reached his hand out to her.

"Um... Where are we going?"

"Surprise. Grab your room key and let's go." Avery walked over and picked up the card from the table. She walked out into the hall and Reid smiled.

"Can I have a hint about where we're going?" He shook his head as he gently took her hand in his and they walked to the elevators. "Come on Reid, I hate surprises. What is it?"

"Just a little something I cooked up." He smiled as the elevator doors opened. They stepped into the car and he pushed a button. The doors closed and Avery looked at Reid.

"What're you going to tell your mom?" He looked over at her.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry about my mom, worry about yours." He smiled as the car stopped with a soft 'ding' and the doors opened. They walked out and over to a set of double doors. Reid stood behind Avery and smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" He sighed behind her.

"Just do it."

"Fine." She closed her eyes. "They're closed." He opened one of the doors and covered her eyes with his hands. "Why are you doing that when my eyes are already closed?"

"I don't want you peeking." He led her into the room and she laughed as they continually managed to stumble over nothing in particular on the floor. "Okay, stop." They stopped walking and as he took his hands from her eyes, she slowly opened them to see a little candlelit picnic on the floor of a ballroom next to huge windows. Avery smiled as they sat down.

"How did you manage this?"

"Eh, I have my ways." He grabbed a bottle of lemonade and filled two wine glasses. He handed her one and she smiled.

"Thank you, Reid." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." She looked down at the food.

"What is all this?"

"Um... a chicken quesadilla and a pizza. Sounded pretty good when I looked at the menu." Avery sipped her lemonade and grabbed a piece of the quesadilla. She bit into it and smiled.

"This is so good." Reid grabbed a slice of the pizza.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth open?" Avery smiled as she swallowed the food in her mouth. She set her glass down and crawled over to the blonde still munching his slice of pizza. She sat on his lap and they looked at eachother. His hands drifted up to her waist and she smiled. She leaned down and kissed his. His hands moved up her back under her shirt as her tongue slid easily into his waiting mouth. She buried her hands in his soft blonde hair as gentle moans escaped her mouth into his. Her skin tingled as his fingers danced their way around to her stomach. Slowly they made their way up to her lacy bra and she smiled as she looked at him. She put her hand on his jaw and he smiled.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly. She smiled as her mouth continued its assault on his. She felt goosebumps erupting over her skin as his hands explored her body. They heard the door open and looked over at a security guard who was shining his flashlight on them.

"What's going on in here?" his voice boomed through the empty room. Reid and Avery laughed softly. They got up and grinned at the man.

"Sorry. Just having a little indoor picnic with my girlfriend," Reid said.

"You can't be in here."

"Alright... we'll go." Reid took Avery's hand and they walked past the man and out the door.

* * *

Tyler and Nicki rode in the elevator car in silence. He looked over at her and sighed.

"Say something, Nic. Please," he said softly as he reached for her hand. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Ty?"

"Say something. You barely said a word through the rest of dinner after the whole college conversation."

"You want me to say something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay... 'something'." He sighed in frustration.

"That's not funny."

"I don't know what you expect me to say."

"Are you mad? Sad? Frustrated? Horny?" Nicki laughed. "Ah, see, I knew I could get you to give me a little laugh." She turned so her body faced him.

"I'm none of those. I am just taking in the fact that you will be here and I am going to be in California for college. Granted, you and I don't know if we will even be together by the end of the year, but if we are, how are we going to make this work?" Tyler grabbed both of her hands and looked at her. His arms encircled her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent deeply and smiled.

"Nic, like I said, we will figure something out when the time comes. Don't let it get you down now." She smiled softly.

"Alright, Ty." The elevator car stopped with a soft 'ding' and the doors opened. They walked out and down the hall.

"You don't think we'll be together by the end of the year?"

"I didn't say that. I said that we don't _know_ if we will be. Which is true. Of course I want us to be, but things could happen." They stopped in front of her door and he smiled.

"So, I guess I won't see you until tomorrow sometime."

"Yeah, seems like it is going to be a full day for Ave and me." He leaned into her and they kissed. She smiled as he looked at her. He kissed her again, this time a little deeper. "Um... I should go." He kissed her again and she laughed softly. "Really, Ty..." His mouth captured hers again. She pushed him away as she smiled. "Goodnight, Tyler." She unlocked the door and she went into the room. She closed the door as he turned to go to his across the hall.

* * *

A digital ring pierced through the dream that had filled Avery's head all night and she looked up wearily. She reached for the receiver of the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello," she said sounding somewhat like a husky voiced Elmer Fudd.

"Avery, are you still sleep?" Diane asked. Avery furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, not anymore, Diane."

"Good. I would like you and Nicolette to join me down in the restaurant for brunch." Avery looked over at Nicki.

"Alright. I'll wake her up and we'll meet you in a bit."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Avery hung up the phone and got up. She stretched and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and grabbed her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and sighed as she walked back into the bedroom. "Nic." Nicki groaned softly. "Nic." Nicki opened her eyes slowly and looked at her friend.

"What?"

"Your mom just called. She wants us to meet her downstairs for brunch."

"What time is it?"

"Um..." Avery looked at the clock on the nightstand. "7:30." Nicki rubbed her eyes and she looked at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of minutes. I'm gonna take a shower, so relax for a bit in bed." Avery grabbed some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom. Nicki sat up and stretched. The phone rang and she grabbed the receiver. She put it to her ear.

"'Lo."

"Good morning, Nicolette. Is my daughter awake?" Audra asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower. We're getting ready to meet my mom for brunch."

"Could you please have her call me when she gets out of the shower?"

"Will do, Audra."

"Bye, Dear."

"Bye." She set the receiver back on the phone and got up. She stretched and turned on the radio. She began dancing around as the chorus of _Glamorous_ drifted from the speakers. She began to sing along as Avery walked out of the bathroom. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to make itself known.

"If you ain't got no money...," Nicki began singing.

"Take your broke ass home!" Avery shouted. Nicki shrieked and turned around to see her friend laughing. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it Nic." Nicki began laughing along with her friend.

"Your mom called. She asked you to call her back." Avery sighed. Nicki grabbed some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom. Avery sat on the bed and grabbed the receiver. She dialed and waited as she heard the line ring.

"Hello," Audra said silkily into the phone.

"Hi Mom. Nicki said you called."

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your presentation statement." Avery sighed into the phone.

"There isn't really much to talk about is there? You don't approve of it."

"Do you want to come pick it up or would you rather I bring it with me this evening?"

"Bring it with you mom, burn it... I really don't give a shit."

"Don't use that kind of language to me."

"Sorry Mom." Avery rolled her eyes. "I guess you can bring it with you tonight. Makes no difference to me either way."

"Alright. I'll see you this evening then."

"Bye, Mom." She hung up the receiver and grabbed her hairbrush. She ran the brush through her hair absent-mindedly. She heard a soft knock on the door and she got up. She walked across the room and opened the door. Reid smiled behind three large Calla Lilies. Avery smiled and stepped aside. He walked in and kissed her. "Those are beautiful."

"They're for you." He handed her the flowers and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"You are more than welcome. Where's Nic?"

"Shower."

"I thought you two had a while before you had to go to the stylist and all that."

"We do. We're meeting her mom for brunch before we have to go." Nicki walked out and smiled.

"Morning Reid," she said as she set her pj's on the bed.

"Hey, Nic. Well, don't let me keep you two ladies from brunch." He kissed Avery gently and she smiled. "I'll see you later tonight." He kissed her again and smiled. Avery opened the door and Reid walked out. Avery stuck the flowers in a vase already full with flowers and smiled. She grabbed her room key and looked at Nicki.

"You ready for brunch?" They grabbed their coats and purses.

"No, but let's go anyway." They laughed softly. They walked out of the room and headed down to the elevators.

* * *

A/N: Do you think Ave's mom is a total bitch or just a little too into her status in life? I think she's just a bitch. LoL


	11. The Past Haunts You

**A/N:** I sense some drama coming up very soon here... Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all. Please keep reviewing!!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

* * *

Nicki sat in a pedicure chair a couple hours later reading a magazine and trying her best to relax. A young blonde woman walked over and sat next to her. They looked at eachother and smiled.

"Don't I know you?" the woman asked.

"I don't think so."

"I can't escape the feeling that I know you. Do you live here in Boston?"

"No. I live in Ipswich." The woman smiled.

"I went to school there. At Spenser Academy."

"I go there now. When did you graduate?"

"Um, it's been about four years ago now. My name's Kiana."

"Oh yeah, Barbie... oop, um, Kiana McEwan." Kiana smiled.

"Well, it's Weissman now." She held up her hand to flash a huge diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh yeah. I heard you had gotten married."

"Yeah. A year ago now."

"What are you doing in town?"

"Um, I'm a member of the Ladies' Auxiliary. I'm here for a débutante ball. You?"

"I'm debuting tonight." Nicki smiled. "Nicolette Emerson." They shook hands.

"You're Diane's daughter, right?"

"Unfortunately." They both laughed.

"Who's escorting you?"

"Um, I don't know if you know him. His name's Tyler Simms."

"Oh yeah, I know Tyler. Does he still hang out with Caleb Danvers?"

"Yeah, him, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin." She grinned.

"I definitely remember Reid. He walked in on me coming out of the shower when I was a senior. He's a pretty nice guy."

"He's escorting a friend of mine, Avery Butler."

"Audra Butler's daughter?"

"Yeah." Avery walked in and stopped short when she saw Kiana sitting in one of the chairs. "Speak of the devil. Avery, this is Kiana." Avery smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I remember you from school, hi," she said as she walked over and took a free chair.

"Hi, Avery. So, are you both excited about your debut tonight?"

"Yes," Nicki said.

"No," Avery said. Kiana and Nicki looked over at Avery.

"You're not?" Kiana asked.

"Not really. I never did understand what the point of all this was, actually."

"You are presenting yourself to society. To find a good husband."

"I can do that without having to be put on display." Avery smiled softly.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"For my mother. She's chairwoman of the Ladies' Auxiliary and she wants me to make a debut." Kiana smiled.

"Hey, how 'bout I treat you both to a massage?" she asked. Nicki and Avery smiled.

"That sounds like just what the doctor ordered to stay stress-free," Nicki said. Kiana raised her hand. A raven haired woman smiled as she walked over.

"Yes, Mrs. Weissman?" she asked.

"Georgette... Three massages, please. On me." They all smiled.

* * *

Nicki stepped into her strapless, form-fitting dress and held it up in the front as her mother zipped the back. She adjusted herself and turned to face her mother. Diane put her hand to her mouth as a smile broke through on her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Nicolette," she said as Nicki slipped her heels and gloves on. She grabbed her jewelry as Avery walked into the room from the bathroom.

"Wow, Nic. Tyler is going to flip when he sees you," Avery smiled as she grabbed her garment bag from the bed. "I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom.

"Tyler and Reid are meeting us down in the lobby, right?" Diane asked. Nicki put on her earrings, bracelet, necklace and rings.

"Yeah. We should be down there at 5." Avery walked out holding the front of her dress up.

"Can you zip me, please, Nic?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Avery turned around as Nicki walked up to her and zipped the dress. She grabbed her heels and slipped them on. She smiled at her reflection in the wall mirror.

"Beautiful dress," Diane said.

"Thank you. It really does look more silver than pewter..." She looked at Nicki. "Don't tell my mother I said that though." They laughed as Avery grabbed her jewelry. She put it and her gloves on and turned to Diane. "What do you think, Diane?"

"You look beautiful," Diane said with a smile.

"Thank you." Nicki and Avery grabbed their wraps and purses as did Diane. Nicki slipped her room key in her purse and they all walked out of the room.

* * *

Reid looked at the watch strapped to his wrist then at Tyler. Tyler took a deep breath and looked over at his best friend.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked.

"A couple minute to five. They should be here soon." They heard the elevator softly 'ding' and they looked over as Meredith, Audra and Nevil filed out of the car. They all smiled as the group of two became a group of five.

"Where are Diane and the girls?" Meredith asked.

"They should be here soon. It's just about five," Audra said. They heard another soft 'ding' and the group looked over to the bank of elevators and smiled as Avery, Nicki and Diane filed out of the car. Reid and Tyler walked over and the girls smiled. Reid leaned close to Avery's ear and smiled.

"You look absolutely exquisite," he whispered softly. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Your tie matches my dress." He smiled.

"I thought it would be a nice touch. It's the little details." Avery looked at Nicki as her arm snaked around Tyler's.

"Nice choice," Tyler whispered to her. Nicki smiled.

"Well, you know I picked this dress just for you Tyler." She laughed softly.

"I think we better head over to our parents before they come crash our little party here," Reid said as Avery locked her arm with his. They all walked over to the small group of parents and smiled.

"Avery, you look beautiful, Pumpkin," Nevil said.

"Thanks Daddy."

"You look beautiful as well, Nicki." Audra said. "You boys do have their corsages, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Butler," Reid said. Tyler and Reid retrieved the containers with the corsages in them from a nearby endtable. They opened the boxes and pulled the corsages from them. Reid held Avery's hand close and slipped her corsage on. He smiled and kissed her hand. "Your dress looks more silver than pewter." Avery laughed softly.

"I said the same thing when I put it on this evening."

"You are going to be the most beautiful girl at the ball," Tyler whispered to Nicki as he slipped her corsage on her wrist. Nicki smiled and blushed slightly.

"The cars are here," Nevil said when he saw two limos pull to a stop in front of the hotel. Everyone walked out of the building into the chilly air. Avery, Nicki, Tyler, Reid and Meredith got into one car while Diane, Audra and Nevil got into the other.

Meredith looked at Reid and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at her and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"What is this I hear about you in the ballroom last night?" Avery felt the color rushing into her cheeks as Reid grinned.

"It was nothing. I set up a little picnic for Ave and I. As you know, dinner with her parents was a wash."

"Yes, I know."

"Then you know that she was really upset, so I thought I would do something nice for her."

"The hotel's manager said security caught you two..."

"Mom, we were kissing. Nothing more than that."

"You're sure?"

"I should be. I was there."

"Please don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Mom." Reid rolled his eyes and looked at Avery. Nicki looked at Reid.

"Oh, guess who Ave and I ran into this afternoon at the spa," Nicki said with a smile.

"Who?" Reid asked with interest making itself present in his blue eyes. Avery looked at him.

"Kiana McEwan." Reid and Tyler looked at eachother.

"Really? I thought she was in New York."

"She's a member of the Ladies' Auxiliary. She's here for the ball." Reid swallowed hard and Avery cocked her head.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Reid cleared his throat.

"Um, no. Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you look like you have just seen a ghost and are going to hurl and not necessarily in that order." She smiled softly as she held his hand.

"I'm fine." He smiled uneasily.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh... Blast from the past... Could make things interesting... or not... ;)


	12. Happily Never After

**A/N: **Drama ahead. I only have two chapters left here (yep, I have finished writing it completely!), so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It also occured to me that I never did describe the dresses the girls decided on, so I have links to a couple pictures in my profile if you want to check them out. Thanks for the reviews again! I appreciate them all. Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters.

* * *

Reid and Avery walked into the large ballroom and smiled. Avery's eyes scanned the room and she held Reid's hand tighter as her nerves began getting the better of her. Reid looked at her and smiled.

"I swear, you are the most nervous chick I have ever dated," he said. She looked over at him.

"Look at all these people, Reid. It doesn't make you nervous in the slightest that all these people will be watching us when I am presented?"

"Not really."

"Um... I'm going to go get some water. I'll be right back." Avery kissed his cheek and walked away. Tyler walked up and tapped Reid's shoulder. He turned and Tyler smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. Maybe the prospect of seeing the girl you fantasized about for so long and with whom, I might add, you had sex as well."

"It's in the past."

"Reid Garwin," they heard a soft female voice behind Reid. He turned and Kiana smiled. He smiled slowly.

"Kiana McEwan." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine. And yourself?"

"I'm doing good. You remember Tyler Simms, don't you?" She smiled at Tyler.

"Yeah. How are you Tyler?"

"Fine. Um... if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to my date." Tyler walked away.

"I never thought I would see you here," Reid said.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I would see you again period after that night." She smiled softly. "I'm glad that I did though. _However_, I didn't expect to see you here at a débutante ball, of all places."

"My girlfriend is a deb. Besides, it seems like it might be fun." Kiana leaned close to his ear.

"They're rather boring to be totally honest, but I'm sure I can think of something to make a little more interesting." Kiana winked and began to walk away as Reid laughed softly and quite nervously.

* * *

"You okay, Ave?" Nicki asked as she stood next to her best friend in a hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." She sipped her water. "I didn't think there would be so many people here for something like this."

"Everyone wants to see pretty girls descend a staircase." They laughed softly. Diane walked up and smiled.

"You need to get ready for the debuts," she said softly.

"We'll be right there Mom." Diane walked away and Avery took a deep breath.

"You ready to go out there?" Nicki asked. Avery smiled.

"Yep." They walked back into the ballroom and took their places in line. Nicki looked at Tyler and smiled. "Tyler, where the hell is Reid?"

"I dunno. Last time I talked to him, he was heading to the bathroom." Avery gathered up her dress.

"I'll be right back," she said. She quickly walked away. Audra walked up to Nicki and smiled.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked.

"Um, she went to go find her escort. She said she would be right back." Audra walked off and Nicki smiled.

"The shit will hit the fan if Ave misses this," she said.

"Ave wouldn't do that. If anything, Reid is going to make her late to her own debut." They laughed softly.

* * *

Avery walked as quickly as she could down the hall.

"I'm going to kill you if you make me late for this Reid Garwin," she mumbled to herself. As she got closer to a broom closet, she heard giggling and soft talking.

"I shouldn't do this... I have a girlfriend... you're gonna make me late," she heard Reid's voice and that made her stop in her tracks.

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time and it'll be our little secret," she heard a woman's voice. Tears began to sting her eyes as she reached for the gold tone doorknob. She turned it and slowly opened the door. She gasped as she saw Reid with his back to her and Kiana balancing on the edge of a sink with her panties around one of her ankles. The color drained from Reid's face as he turned and saw Avery.

"Clearly I just opened the door to the fucking past. Excuse me," she said softly. She slammed the door and hurried back down the hallway.

"Fuck," Reid said. He ran out and down the hall after her. "Ave! Stop please." He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She spun around with tears falling from her eyes.

"I knew I should never have trusted you!" she shouted. "We have only been together for a fucking week Reid and already you are off screwing around with some woman!"

"Ave... Please... Let me explain."

"What the hell is there to explain? I think Kiana sitting on a sink in a damned broom closet with her fucking panties around her ankles is explanation enough, don't you?" She wiped her eyes. "I can't believe you ruined this." She started to walk off again, but he grabbed her arm. She turned and slapped him. His hand covered his cheek. "After I am presented don't ever speak to me again! Ever!" She hurried off. She ran into the ballroom and then to another hall. Nicki looked over.

"Um, I'll be right back Ty," she said as she began walking down the staircase.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out." She kissed his cheek quickly and hurried down the stairs. She walked down the hall and as she got closer to the ladies' room, she heard sniffling. She slowly opened the door and saw Avery standing in front of the mirror on the wall, crying. Avery looked at Nicki as she closed the door. "Ave, what happened?"

"He... he... he..." Nicki walked over and stood next to her friend.

"He what?" Avery looked over at her.

"I caught Reid in a broom closet with Kiana." Nicki gasped quietly.

"I'm sorry Ave."

"We've only been together for like a week, Nic. How could I have done something already that made him go off and screw around with someone else?" Avery grabbed some paper toweling and wiped her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna fix my face and I am going to be presented. Beyond that, I'll think about it later. I am not going to let him ruin this. My mother would never let me live it down if I bailed at the last minute." Nicki furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think under the circumstances, she would understand." Avery looked over at Nicki with a little smirk. "Or not. I forgot how much of a pitbull Audra can be about things like her reputation." Avery laughed softly and began to pull make-up from her bag around her wrist.

* * *

Tyler walked over to Reid as he walked out into the ballroom. He saw the red handprint on Reid's face and sighed.

"What did you do now, Reid?" Tyler asked as they leaned against a wall.

"I royally fucked up what possibly could have been the best relationship that I have been in." Nicki walked in and Tyler looked over at her. She motioned to him.

"I'll be back." Tyler walked over. "What's going on?" Nicki leaned over close to Tyler's ear.

"Ave caught Reid with Kiana Weissman."

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh... Keep your voice down, we don't need everyone knowing what the hell is going on."

"Where's Ave?"

"She's fixing her make-up." Tyler's eyebrows went up in shock.

"She's still going to do this... having Reid escort her?"

"Yeah. She's determined not to let her mother down, I guess." Avery walked into the ballroom and took her place on the stairs. Reid walked over and stood across from her.

"Ave..." he said as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes as she looked over at him.

"I have nothing to say to you Reid. So, let's just not talk okay?"

"You have to give me a chance to explain."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Garwin. I don't have to do jack shit where you are concerned." She looked at Nicki and smiled. "Do I look okay? Is my make-up okay?"

"Yeah, just like when you walked in here earlier this evening." Nicki smiled. Audra walked over to all the girls and smiled.

"Ladies, we are ready to begin. Remember, stand up straight and smile." She walked away and Avery took a deep breath.

* * *

"How could you do something so stupid?" Tyler asked as he and Reid walked outside into the crisp winter air after the presentations.

"I don't know, Ty. I knew I shouldn't, I kept telling myself I shouldn't, but she just had it out there for me."

"Not only did you completely annihilate your _new_ relationship with Avery, but you also were messing around with a married woman." They stopped and Reid sighed deeply.

"You don't think I already know this? She's never going to forgive me for this." Tyler raised an eyebrow as he looked at Reid.

"Do you really expect her to?" Reid sighed deeply.

"No, I don't, but I have to try, right?"

"Under different circumstances, I would say yes, but under these circumstances, I would say to leave it alone."

"I can't Ty. I can't just leave it like this." Tyler put his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Fine, all I am going to say is, good luck."

"You aren't going to help me with this?"

"Um, no. I want no part in helping you clean up this mess, man."

"I thought we were friends, _best_ friends."

"First off, I resent that you would try to use our friendship like that and second... me helping you would seem like I agree with what you did, when clearly I don't. Ave's been our friend for the last ten fucking years Reid. She trusted you, man."

"I know." Reid looked down at his shoes and sighed. "How am I going to fix this?"

"I don't know if you can. Look, I'm going back inside. Nic's probably looking for me." He put his hand on Reid's shoulder before walking back into the ballroom. Reid sighed before walking back into the building.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, well, looks like the blast from the past was nothing but trouble. ;) Don't forget to review!!


	13. Apologize

**A/N:** Ah, yes, I am back. Kiana really is a bitch ain't she? ;) Booth-Bones4life I felt like kicking her butt myself as I was writing it, but... :) Anyway folks, I have one more chapter after this one and I have started working on a sequal of sorts for this one. I'm a wee bit too attached to Nicki and Ave at the moment to let them go... besides, Nicki and Tyler seem a little too happy at the moment. :D The beginning of the exchange between Ave and her father is actually dialogue I loved from Once Upon A Time In America, but it seemed to suit her father and her.

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters!

**PS **For whatever reason, I was bombarded by the song Apologize by OneRepublic as I was writing this chappie, so that became the title. And as always, thanks for the reads and reviews. I appreciate them all! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Avery smiled as she danced with another escort on the dancefloor. He smiled and leaned closely to her ear as Reid looked over.

"Is it possible to get your phone number later?" he asked. Avery looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Sure, but what about Bethany? The girl you are escorting."

"She's my cousin."

"Ah. You know, in any other situation, I would say 'ew', but I suppose this is an exception." He laughed.

"Well, yeah, this isn't like it's some big romantic event like a prom or something." Avery looked over as Reid walked over. He tapped her dance partner on the shoulder and he turned.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Not at all. I'll talk to you in a little while, Avery." The boy smiled as he let go of Avery and Reid took his place. Avery looked away from Reid's eyes as they began dancing.

"You're not even going to look at me?" She slowly brought her eyes to his face. "I'm really sorry, Ave."

"Yes, you are Reid. You are the sorriest excuse for a boyfriend that I have ever had the misfortune to be with."

"Go ahead, call me names, put me down, I deserve it all." They stopped dancing as couples continued to dance around them.

"What are you trying to do Reid?"

"I want to fix this, Ave." She started to pull away from him, but he held her tight.

"You can't fix this. There is nothing you can do to ever make me forget what you did, what I saw, or how I feel right now."

"But you will forgive me..."

"I will always forgive Reid. That is one of our greatest strengths as human beings, our ability to forgive, but that doesn't mean that I will forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's someone that I would like to go talk to." She pulled away from him and walked away. Reid turned and watched as she walked up to her father and smiled.

"Daddy, are you dancing?" she asked softly.

"Are you asking?"

"I'm asking." He smiled.

"Then I'm dancing." He took her hand in his and they walked out to the dancefloor. He looked down at her as they began dancing. "Something bothering you, Pumpkin?"

"No, not really." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You know you can't lie to me. What's bothering you, Avery?" She laid her head on his broad chest and took a deep breath.

"Reid and I... broke up." She felt an emptiness go through her heart like a cold wind as the words left her lips and hung between them.

"Are you okay with that?"

"No, but I don't really feel like I had much of a choice in the matter, Daddy." She looked up at him and a single tear fell from her eye. He watched as it rolled down her cheek and stopped on her chin.

"You always have choices in any matter, Pumpkin. They may not be the choices you want, but you will always have one." He ran his thumb over her chin and kissed her forehead. Avery looked over as Kiana walked up to Nicki and her mother.

"You really have some nerve," Nicki growled. Diane looked at her daughter.

"Nicolette, what's going on? Why are you being so rude?"

"It's alright Diane," Kiana said. Nicki crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Is it really? Would you like to tell my mother how much of a skank you are or shall I?" Diane gasped.

"Nicolette, what has gotten into you?"

"Unfortunately it's not really for me to say. If you'll excuse me..." Nicki stormed off and Diane looked at Kiana.

"I apologize for that." She smiled uneasily.

"It's alright, really, Diane." Kiana looked over as Nicki walked out of the ballroom. She walked into the hall and saw Reid leaning against one of the walls. She sighed and turned to go back in.

"Nic, wait." She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want Reid?"

"I guess you know..."

"Yeah, I do."

"I could really use a friend right now."

"I think Tyler would be better suited to that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but he's really pissed at me." Nicki looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Do you really blame him?"

"No," Reid whispered. Nicki walked over and stood next to him.

"Why would you do something like that, Reid? Ave really liked... likes you. I have never seen her as happy as she was with you." He looked over at her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's been a long time since a girl has made me feel like Ave does."

"Then why would you deliberately screw things up, Reid?"

"Because I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"The last girl that made feel like this was..." He pointed back to the ballroom. Nicki looked over to the door. "Kiana..." Nicki raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"She and I slept together the night before she headed off to New York. She broke my heart and I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't let that happen to me again."

"Have... Did you ever tell Ave any of this?"

"No and she never asked about my past." Nicki laughed softly.

"Well, yeah, because your past is pretty much out there for the world to see... well except for the Kiana thing." Nicki sighed. "Maybe you should tell her this... I don't know how much of a difference it'll make, but, at least she'll know." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Look Reid, I will keep what we just talked about between us. It's the least I can do." He smiled softly.

"Thanks, Nic. Would you tell Tyler that I went back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled a little and walked back into the ballroom.

* * *

Avery and Nicki stepped out of the elevator on their floor and Avery lifted her dress a little. Nicki turned and giggled.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Avery took off her heels and sighed in relief.

"I swear, these things were designed by a man just to torture women. Eight hours in heels and most of that on my feet... I _so_ need a foot massage." They giggled and made their way down the hall. Nicki pulled her room key from her purse and slipped it into the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Ave?" they heard Reid say behind them. Both girls turned and Nicki looked at Avery.

"I'm... gonna... go... do something," Nicki said before hurrying into the room. Reid slowly walked across the hall and Avery looked down at the carpet.

"I thought we agreed not to speak to eachother after the ball," she said softly.

"I never agreed to that. You did." Avery looked up at him as she felt him close to her.

"What do you want, Reid?"

"You." Avery scoffed a little.

"By your actions tonight, obviously that isn't true." Reid sighed.

"I made a mistake, I realize that." He reached out to touch her cheek, but she backed away slightly. "I'm not going to give up on this, Ave. Will you even give me a chance to explain?" Avery sighed deeply and looked into his eyes.

"Look, I'm really tired now... We can talk in the morning... well, later this morning." He smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that." Avery smiled softly.

"You do that, Reid. Goodnight." She walked into the room and he smiled to himself.

* * *

"What did he want?" Nicki asked as Avery walked into the room. Avery sighed as she set her shoes on the floor and everything else on the table.

"To talk."

"Maybe to apologize?"

"Yeah, well, it's a little too late for that." She smiled and walked into the bedroom. Avery sat on the bed as Nicki walked in.

"Look, Ave... I don't condone what he did, but at least hear him out if he tries to explain, please? For me."

"I'll hear him out. I told him we could talk later this morning. Doesn't mean I'll take him back though."

"Oh no, of course not, because that would just be beneath you to forgive a guy you actually like for doing something totally crappy to you. Please note my sarcasm." Avery laughed softly as she stood up.

"Would you unzip me, please?" She turned around and Nicki unzipped the dress. "Thank you." Avery smiled and grabbed her pj's from the foot of the bed before going into the bathroom. Nicki sat on the bed and slipped off her heels. She sighed as she laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She stretched as she heard a soft knock on the door. She got up as Avery walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll get it, Ave." She walked to the door and opened it slowly. Tyler smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I thought maybe you would want to join me for a little stroll and some dessert." She smiled.

"Sure." She turned and smiled at Avery. "I'll be back, Ave."

"Have fun." Nicki grabbed her room key and slipped into the front of her dress before walking out into the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe you have chocolate chip cookies and milk," Nicki said with a smile as she and Tyler walked through the lobby of their hotel.

"Less messy than cake and pie." He smiled.

"So, what did you think of the ball?" He looked at her and twisted up his face a little.

"Um, I can't lie. It was like watching all of you put yourselves on display and all that." Nicki leaned closely to his ear.

"Well, back in the old days, that's exactly what it was." She laughed softly.

"I liked being with you though, in spite of the whole fiasco with Ave and Reid." Nicki sighed as they sat in two chairs.

"Yeah... I just got used to the two of them dating and now... I am trying to figure out why he would purposely ruin the relationship. I mean, they were together for only like a week... what possesses someone to do some shady shit like that?"

"I dunno. I can't imagine doing something like that." Nicki looked at him as she sipped her milk.

"I would hope not, Ty." He smiled and took a bite of his cookie. "At least she is willing to hear him out."

"What do you mean?"

"They are going to meet to talk later this morning."

"Do you think they can work things out?" Nicki looked off into space.

"I don't know to be totally honest. I think if it was something like a random little kiss or something to that effect, maybe, but, this was pretty bad." Tyler looked down at his cookie and reached into his pants pocket. Nicki looked over as he pulled out a little red velvet box. She smiled as he looked up at her.

"Um... I got you this before we left Ipswich." She took the box and opened it. Inside was a small claddagh ring. "It's a promise ring." Nicki looked at him and smiled as she pulled the little gold ring from the velvet cushion. She handed it to Tyler and he smiled. He slowly slipped the ring on her right ring finger with the point of the heart pointing towards her. "This way means that you are taken." She smiled.

"Happily taken." He leaned over and they gently kissed.

* * *

A/N: Tyler and Nicki seem a little to happy to me at the moment. :) The last chappie will be up before the end of the weekend! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Unlove You

**A/N:** Well, as promised, here is the final chapter of this fic. Thanks again for all the reviews of this fic, I appreciated them all!

**Disclaimer:** I only own original characters!

Unlove You - Elise Estrada

unfair  
unreal  
i wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you

unjust  
unkind  
that i can't you erase from my mind  
that'd be another way  
to unlove you

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
i gotta walk away, so

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

until  
i heal  
i wish that i could freeze every thing i feel  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you

emotions  
unknown  
if i could only turn me into stone  
and that'd be, another way  
to unlove you

even though my heart  
is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my dignity is tellin me  
i gotta walk away, so

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

i've gotta look you in the eye  
and tell the world the biggest lie  
what choice do i have  
when you hurt me so bad  
wrecked everything we had  
so

i'mma gonna say what i gotta say  
i'mma gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you

i'mma gonna say what I gotta say  
What's done you can't undo  
i'mma gonna break what I gotta break  
cause you were untrue  
i'm gonna hurt  
i'm gonna cry  
i'm gonna tear me up inside  
i'mma gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you (to unlove you)

* * *

The next morning, Avery woke up when she heard a light tapping on their room door. She looked over at Nicki who was still sleeping soundly.

"Figures... There could be an earthquake and she'd sleep right on through it," she said to herself as she got up from the warmth and comfort of the bed she shared with her best friend. Her feet quickly found her slippers and she grabbed her robe. As she made her way across the room to the door, she pulled the robe over her shoulders and held it closed. She opened the door and Reid smiled softly. She sighed softly. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Avery furrowed her eyebrows.

"Too much like right to come by at a decent, please understand _later,_ time?"

"Well, I really wanted to talk to you."

"Look, I'm gonna get dressed and I'll give you a call, okay? I would like to wake up just a bit more before I face the memories of last night again. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be waiting for your call." Avery sighed as she closed the door.

"Do you know what you're gonna do?" Nicki asked from the bedroom. Avery jumped at the sound of the unexpected, soft voice. Avery took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a bath and call my dad," she said as she walked into the room.

"Very funny smart ass. I meant about Reid."

"Yeah, I think I have made a decision, but I will give him the courtesy of hearing him out no matter what I am going to do." Avery sat on the edge of bed and looked at Nicki. She smiled at the thin gold ring on her friend's finger. "What's that?"

"Ty gave me a promise ring." Nicki smiled as she looked down at her hand. "I wanted to tell you when I came in last night, but I thought that after everything that went down with Reid, it wouldn't be a good friend thing to do." Avery smiled again.

"Nic, just because my love life has turned to shit in the matter of a night, doesn't mean that I would begrudge you some happiness with Tyler." Nicki smiled.

"I appreciate that. I just hate the fact that my night went so well and ended perfectly and yours went to hell in a hand basket."

"Shit happens." Avery got up and grabbed some clothes from her bag. She walked into the bathroom and freely let the tears she had been holding back slide from her eyes and down her cheeks.

* * *

Nicki sat at the table in the room enjoying a cup of cocoa when Avery finally reappeared from the bathroom. She looked over and smiled at her friend as she sat across from her.

"Feel better?" she asked as she slid a cup of cocoa to Avery. Avery forced a smile.

"A little. Refreshed if nothing else." She took a slow sip from the cup and leaned back.

"You sure you're okay?" Avery looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"No. I let myself fall for him Nic. I was beginning to fall in love with him. No, I... I... _did_ fall in love with him. How do I just stop that? How am I supposed to face him at school now, knowing what he did?" Nicki reached across the table and put her hand on her friend's.

"You just do. Weren't you the same one, after Jake and I broke up, that told me that you pick up the pieces and you move forward when someone breaks your heart? That's what you'll do. You'll pick up the pieces and you'll move forward, with or without Reid Garwin."

"I know I will, but damn, it's going to be so hard... we're partnered up in Chem for crap's sake." Avery sighed as she looked at her cup. "I need to call my dad." She got up and made her way into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and dialed her father's room.

"Hello," Audra said softly into the phone.

"Mom, can I speak with Daddy, please?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

"Isn't it a little early to be so anal retentive, Mom?" Audra cleared her throat to show her displeasure (always the bitch, you know). "Fine... _May_ I speak with Daddy, please?"

"Yes, you may." She heard her mother cover the mouthpiece of the phone to muffle her talking. "Nevil, darling... Avery would like to speak with you." She heard the exchange of the receiver from one person to another.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" came her father's silky southern voice.

"Hi Daddy. Is it possible for you to give me a ride back to Ipswich this morning?"

"Sure. You sure you don't want to ride with... Oh... nevermind. When did you want to leave?"

"Um, in about thirty minutes."

"Alright. I'll have the valet bring the car around in thirty then." She could hear the smile on her father's face.

"Thanks Daddy."

"No need for thanks, Pumpkin." She pushed the buttons on the cradle of the receiver and dialed Reid and Tyler's room.

"'Lo." came Tyler's sleep filled voice after a few rings.

"Ty, is Reid there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." He held the phone away from his person. "Reid! Ave's on the phone!" She heard the familiar sound of the phone changing hands.

"Ave..." Reid said.

"Yeah, um, I'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes, okay?"

"That's fine." She hung up the phone and began grabbing her things from the room. She packed everything and zipped her bag. She slipped her coat on and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked into the front room and Nicki looked up.

"You're leaving?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm getting a lift from my dad."

"Oh okay." Nicki stood from her chair and walked to her friend. She embraced her and sighed. "I'll see you later this afternoon then."

"Yeah, I'll be there... or somewhere else... Maybe at one of the many friggin' Starbucks." They laughed softly. "Bye, Nic."

"Bye," Nicki said softly as her friend opened the door. Avery walked out and headed down to the elevator.

* * *

Reid sat in the lobby of the hotel nervously waiting for Avery. He looked down at his hands and began picking at one of the nails on his fingers. His ears pricked up when he heard the soft 'ding' of the elevator. He looked over and saw Avery walk out of the car, complete with her bag and coat. He stood as she walked over to him. Sadness filled his eyes as she stood in front of him and set her bag on the floor before taking a seat.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah. My dad's driving me back to school." He sat down and looked over at her.

"I... I know that no number of apologies can make what I did right, but I want a chance to explain myself to you, Ave."

"Why? What did I do Reid?" Avery's voice became small as the words left her lips.

"Ave, you didn't do anything. None of this is your fault... I..." Reid sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. "Four years ago, Kiana and I... We had a little summer fling. I had the biggest crush on her in school and at the time, I really thought that I loved her. She made me feel like I was the most important person to her. The night before she left, we..." Avery held up her hand.

"Please spare me the details, Garwin."

"Anyway, she was my first and I thought, in my deluded fourteen year-old brain, that if I slept with her, maybe she would stay in Ipswich. Of course, she didn't. She broke my heart, Ave. I decided then that I wouldn't ever let that happen again."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"I have never had someone make me feel the way she did... until you came along, Ave. You made me feel like I wasn't the loser that I know most people think I am. You made me feel like I deserved to be happy and with a beautiful girlfriend. I fell in love with you. I kept telling myself that I wasn't, but I was... I am... I love you, Avery."

"So, why did you do it?"

"Breaking your heart before you had a chance to break mine."

"Why would you think I would?" She looked over with an eyebrow raised.

"Because everything was going too perfect."

"Reid, we were only together for a week. I'm fairly certain things would have gotten fucked on their own without you screwing around, but at least it would have been something honest... Not something that you made happen. And if that _had_ happened, we could have possibly worked through it, but something like this... I just don't know." Avery looked out of the window and saw her father walk out and meet the valet.

"I want a chance to make this right, please, Ave?" She stood up and looked at him as she grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Garwin." With that she walked out of the doors, not looking back.

* * *

A/N: I was sorry to see this story ended, but fear not (for those of you that actually liked it) there is another in the works, so keep an eye out!


End file.
